Inventaire des premières fois
by Manon76200
Summary: Parce qu'on aime tous à s'imaginer les premières fois du quotidien de ce couple amoureux... Quelques instants à la fois émouvants, touchants et tendres.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois que nous nous sommes endormis devant un film.

Je me souviens, c'était un dimanche soir, seul jour de fermeture du Babylone. Il pleuvait et Brian avait sorti une vidéo. C'était un de ces vieux westerns « Le train sifflera 3 fois ». J'avais ri de cette passion pour les nanards préhistoriques, Brian avait bougonné que je n'y comprenais rien. Je m'étais lové contre lui sur le canapé... Je jure que j'avais essayé de me concentrer, mes doigts avaient joué avec ceux de Brian un certain temps, puis mes paupières s'étaient alourdies. Je me souviens m'être éveillé la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je m'étais doucement relevé pour le voir dormir et avais soufflé sur sa joue. Il s'était réveillé en reniflant. A ce moment précis, et peut-être pour la première fois, j'avais eu le sentiment que nous étions un couple... Un vrai.

**Brian : **La première fois qu'il m'a manqué.

Je sais, j'aurais dû me montrer plus diplomate. Mais putain, j'avais vraiment besoin de concrétiser ce contrat. J'en avais BESOIN, et franchement, ce séjour à la montagne pouvait attendre. Nous en aurions d'autres, des plus beaux, des plus longs aussi... Je sais que Justin y tenait, mais son attitude de gosse capricieux m'avait gavé. Bref, je m'étais battu, j'avais gagné, arraché ce marché colossal... J'étais passé au drugstore acheter un champagne Français hors de prix. Pour lui... Je n'aime pas le champagne. J'avais foncé jusqu'au loft, fantasmé une soirée torride de baise, et trouvé l'appart désert... Mon ange n'était pas là. J'étais resté planté, ma bouteille à la main, et j'avais détesté, oh combien détesté ce sentiment... Il y avait un vide... Putain de merde, j'étais foutu.

**Justin :** La première fois que Brian m'a laissé le prendre.

C'était un de ces soirs très agités, où nous avions dû écumer la moitié des bars de la ville, nous étions rentrés tard. J'avoue, j'avais bien fait quelques tentatives avant, toutes vouées à de cuisants échecs... Il était de notoriété publique que Brian n'était pas un bottom. Je le savais, et jusque-là, jouer ce rôle ne me gênait guère. Je me disais que peut-être un jour, il accepterait de me faire suffisamment confiance, ou... Il aurait envie de me faire ce plaisir. Ce soir-là fut le bon soir. Brian était fatigué, pas moi. Il m'avait laissé faire sans hésiter, j'osais à peine y croire, à la fois intimidé et existé. Ce fut un des moments les plus forts de ma vie intime avec lui... Il y en aurait d'autres plus tard. Mais cette nuit-là, je fus le roi du monde.

**Brian :** La première fois que je l'ai vu baiser un mec.

Nom d'un petit bonhomme, mais c'est qu'il se débrouillait le petit ange. Bon, il faut dire que Tod en avait déjà vu passer plus d'une dans la Back room du Babylone, pourquoi pas celle de Justin ? La surprise passée, j'avoue que la situation m'avait excité. Ce gamin n'en finissait pas de m'étonner. J'étais assez satisfait. Dans la vie, il faut tout essayer, et j'étais certain des capacités exceptionnelles de ce petit blond. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter pleinement... Les exclusifs top ou bottom, m'ennuient, et puis, pour être honnête, et puisque personne ne peut m'entendre, je préférais qu'il se serve du cul des autres, plutôt qu'il ne prête le sien. Chasse gardée ? Oui... Et j'ai le droit d'assumer !

**Justin :** La première fois que nous avons fait la cuisine ensemble.

C'était pour un diner avec les filles, j'avais un peu forcé l'invitation, je l'avoue. J'avais tellement envie que nous soyons un couple « normal ». Brian avait cédé mais bien sûr, optait pour le traiteur chinois. J'avais pas trouvé ça cool, et m'étais lancé dans une recette de cuisine compliquée. Un bœuf Strogonoff. Il m'avait laissé me débrouiller un long moment, le regard narquois, la remarque acerbe. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux d'énervement, et les oignons que j'épluchais n'y étaient pour rien... Il s'était approché de moi, m'avait enlacé la taille, caressé le ventre et lu la recette par-dessus mon épaule. Je m'étais retourné, il avait essuyé cette p.. de petite larme qui me faisait un peu honte... « Hé bien. Tout ça pour un morceau de bidoche à cuire... Allez, montre-moi ça ».

Nous avions terminé la recette ensemble. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme. A la folie...

**Brian :** La première fois que je lui ai tenu la main dans la rue.

Justin était terrorisé, j'avais si mal de le voir comme ça, lui si courageux, si déterminé. On aurait dit un petit animal sauvage, tétanisé par cette jungle qui l'entourait. J'aurais voulu lui donner toute ma force, mais je n'ai trouvé que ça... Le tenir fermement, pour ne pas qu'il flanche. Ses doigts s'étaient accrochés aux miens, je sentais toute son émotion passer dans cette étreinte. Il n'avait plus que moi. Ça me rendait à la fois fier, et anxieux, j'étais son putain de Prince charmant... Pauvre gosse, il n'était pas tombé sur le chevalier idéal ! Mais c'était MOI et personne d'autre, et j'emmerde tous ceux que ça défrise !

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il m'a laissé conduire sa voiture.

Le spécial K avait fait son effet, Brian ne savait me dire qu'un seule chose depuis bientôt ¼ d'heure « je vais te baiser jusqu'à l'os »... J'en doutais pas, mais pour ce qui était de conduire, là... J'avais envie qu'on rentre entiers si possible au loft. Et surtout, une nuit en garde à vue au poste du quartier me tentait moyen. Je m'étais collé à lui, lui avait mordu l'oreille en lui disant :

« File moi les clefs de la caisse »..

« Viens les chercher » J'avais glissé ma main dans sa poche, m'apercevant au passage qu'il tiendrait bien ses promesses... J'avais été surpris par la docilité avec laquelle il s'était assis coté passager…Mickey nous avait regardé partir avec cet air que je lui connaissais trop bien, celui qui signifie « tout lui est permis à ce merdeux... » Sur le chemin du retour, 10 fois, j'ai chassé la main de Brian en souriant. Ce soir là, il avait 10 ans de moins que moi...

**Brian :** La première fois qu'on a baisé en public.

J'avais pas choisi le sauna le plus glauque de la ville, faut ce qu'il faut pour une première. Donc, pas crade, pas bourré de vieux plein de gras. Justin n'avait pas reculé, il ne recule jamais ce gosse... Mais s'était accroché à moi comme au radeau de la méduse. Ça m'avait amusé. On avait commencé par la douche, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses... Quand nous sommes entrés dans le steam room, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il suffisait de fermer les yeux, de ne pas regarder ce qui se passait autour de nous. Justin est à l'aise avec son corps, et il a bien raison, tout s'est passé en douceur, un peu distrait au départ par les regards, puis le discret attroupement autours de nous. Pour les opportuns qui s'aventuraient au-delà de la limite autorisée (on ne touche pas !)... Je gérais.

« Justin regarde-moi, ne pense qu'à ton plaisir. » J'avais adoré sa timidité, sa confiance aussi. Une chose que je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais m'occuper de son apprentissage a été un kif immense, sans doute aussi, me suis-je senti propriétaire.

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il m'a dit « on rentre à la maison ».

Là, j'avoue que cette fois-ci, j'ai sans doute été tout aussi heureux que quand il m'a dit, plus tard « je t'aime »... En tous les cas, voir ses yeux s'assombrir devant mon père, retenir la colère qui montait en lui, le voir se dresser comme un rempart pour me dire « viens ». Je me suis senti important, pas un coup d'un soir, pas un minet de passage dont on oublie le nom sitôt baisé. Quand j'ai des doutes quelquefois, je repense à cette preuve d'amour en premier...

**Brian :** La première fois où je lui ai dit qu'il était beau.

C'est pas mon fort, la guimauve, je laisse ça aux lesbiennes, je suis pas doué pour les compliments, ni pour la mandoline, et puis merde, il le sait qu'il est beau, Sunshine. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui répète, il n'y a qu'à regarder la foule de folles en rut qui bavent sur son passage... Mais bon, je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme une évidence, ce jour là, il était simplement... à couper le souffle, et c'est sorti tout seul. Il m'a regardé comme s'il n'était pas certain que je m'adressais à lui, avec un air inquiet, et c'est là que j'ai compris, qu'il en avait besoin, et que ça ne me coutait rien. Je l'ai enlacé, embrassé et lui ai dit « oui mon ange, tu es sublime... Absolument sublime... » Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça... De faire plaisir...

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il m'a fait un cadeau.

En fait, je ne sais pas trop si on peut considérer ça comme un cadeau. Il avait juste sorti sa carte bleue alors que j'hésitais à m'acheter une veste pour l'hiver. Elle était horriblement chère, et je l'avais reposée. Brian m'avait adressé un laconique « prend » et avait réglé à la caisse. Jusque là, pour moi, un cadeau c'était forcément, une surprise, un paquet, des rubans, une occasion... J'expérimentais donc l'acte spontané, sponsorisé par une carte Gold... Je l'avais embrassé devant la vendeuse, il avait levé les yeux au ciel en se pinçant les lèvres...

**Brian :** Sa première crise de tétanie.

Quand on est pas habitué, ça fout une putain de trouille, j'ai cru qu'un truc se passait dans son cerveau, que ça se déglinguait encore là dedans. C'était au Babylone, on avait dansé une partie de la soirée. Mon projet de l'instant était d'aller faire un tour dans la back room, en plus, on avait rien pris... Quand il a commencé à trembler et à claquer des dents je lui ai demandé « putain Justin, t'as sniffé quoi ? ». On ne pense pas toujours à ce genre de truc de bonne femme, surtout au Babylone. J'avais déjà vu Lin nous faire ses petites crises, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, j'avoue. « Tétanie, s'est mis à brailler Tod entre 2 coups de reins »

« Quelqu'un à un sac en papier ? Propre ? » Holly shit, ce gosse a le don de me faire monter l'adrénaline... Entre autre !

**Justin :** La première fois qu'on a joui en même temps.

Je parlais quelquefois de sexe avec Emmet, qui adorait prendre son air de « docteur en baise » et je lui avais demandé. Il m'avait répondu « chéri, ce genre de chose, ça arrive très rarement. Tu as bien le temps... » J'avais rangé l'info dans un coin de ma tête. Et puis un dimanche matin, alors que nous avions pris le temps de nous caresser, de nous aguicher un peu, Brian m'avait fait asseoir sur son sexe, guidé mes hanches doucement... Je fermais les yeux et je ne pensais à rien d'autre que cette incroyable sensation. Je ne trouverai jamais les mots pour... Nous en étions là de nos vas et viens presque silencieux pour une fois, tant nous étions concentrés. Quand c'est arrivé, nous avons joui ensemble, parfaitement en synchronisation. J'ai dû m'extasier stupidement sur cet événement extraordinaire et Brian souriait. Il m'avait alors saisi la nuque pour m'attirer à lui et dans un murmure m'avait dit « te focalise pas là-dessus... N'y pense plus, ça reviendra plus souvent... » Il y avait quelque chose qui tenait de la victoire dans son baiser...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois que Gus a passé la nuit avec nous au loft.

C'était peu de temps après ma première Gaypride. Gus venait d'avoir un an, les filles avaient un colloque Lesbien à Philadelphie, et fallait-il qu'elles soient le dos au mur, pour demander à Brian de garder son fils pour tout un weekend. Le samedi soir, c'est BA BY LO NE, comme d'hab me direz-vous... Non, plus que comme d'hab. C'est... Samedi soir. Brian avait accepté sans rechigner et j'en devinais la raison, il comptait sur le fait que j'assumerais seul le baby siting. De toutes façons, j'avais une tonne de planches de retard pour la BD de Mickey, alors...

J'avais regardé Brian se préparer, puis partir, sourire aux lèvres, fermant la porte du loft sur un tendre « Soyez sages les hommes... »

L'heure du couché avait été pénible, comme je le craignais, Gus réclamait ses mamans, cherchait ses repères et il n'en avait guère, ici. J'avais fini de guerre lasse, par le prendre sur mes genoux, et je tentais de dessiner, tandis qu'il s'assoupissait peu à peu. Brian était rentré vers une heure.

« Couche-le » M'avait-il dit en me caressant la nuque. Ben voyons... Sitôt dans son lit, Gus s'était remis à hurler et je l'avais alors porté jusqu'à notre lit.

« Justin, la place des enfants n'est pas dans le lit des parents » Avait-il prononcé d'un ton doctoral.

C'était la meilleure celle là...

« Des parents ? Quels parents ? Explique donc le fond de ta pensée Brian Kinney. »

« Sape pas mon autorité paternelle, regarde, il se calme » M'avait-il répondu.

Tu parles, Gus jouait avec les doigts de son père, puis attrapait ses pieds en roulant, se tortillait comme un petit asticot. Brian l'avait fait assoir sur son ventre, puis l'avait soulevé au dessus de sa tête, Gus riait.

« Va plutôt lui faire un bib, Brian au lieu de l'exciter » Oui, temps en temps il m'arrivait de faire le patron, ça prenait des fois, et là, ça avait pris. Brian s'était relevé pour aller dans la cuisine, était revenu avec un biberon de lait tiède. Je le regardais tandis qu'il le donnait à son fils. Il avait un regard si doux, si bienveillant, je ne crois pas lui avoir vu ce regard dans d'autres circonstances. Il était seul au monde dans sa bulle avec son enfant qui s'endormait sur sa tétine. Il n'y avait eu plus alors, qu'à l'allonger entre nous 2. Bien sur, nous n'avions pas baisé cette nuit là. Mais elle fut magique autrement.

**Justin :** Notre premier weekend en amoureux.

Depuis le fiasco de notre weekend raté à la montagne, et notre rupture qui avait suivi de près , honnêtement, j'avais abandonné l'idée, le sujet était brûlant. On venait à peine de se remettre ensemble, j'étais heureux, Brian aussi, je crois. Et puis un soir, j'étais passé à l'agence, il était au téléphone avec un client et tenait dans la main une enveloppe, qu'il agitait devant mes yeux un demi sourire aux lèvres...  
Une fois raccroché, il s'était levé, m'avait enlacé..

« Ouvre » J'avais ouvert... Et mon Dieu, heureusement qu'il me tenait fermement, sinon, je me serais écroulé comme une lavette. 2 billets de Business class pour la Nouvelle Orléans et un weekend dans un hôtel du quartier Français. J'en rêvais, j'avais dû faire des sauts de cabri pendant 5 minutes. On était parti le vendredi après midi et revenu le lundi matin. J'étais sur un nuage... Tout avait été parfait, coupé de son milieu, de son fan club... Brian était un autre, il était à moi, rien qu'à moi, attentif, prévenant. On s'était baladé, on était allé écouter du jazz hot, dans un club à des milliers d'années lumières des back room de Pitt... Et Brian n'avait même pas eu l'air de s'ennuyer. Il est bien évident qu'en rentrant, il avait fait le récit d'une véritable orgie, devant la bande médusées. Mais moi, je savais bien que notre plus grand souvenir de ces quelques jours, c'était ma main dans la sienne, rue Lafayette, profitant de la légère brise du soir, de l'odeur des bougainvilliers, de la douceur du sud...

**Brian :** Notre première garde à vue.

Ce soir là, ça avait été la goute d'eau, Stockwell, dans sa grande opération ''Pittsburgh ville propre'', avait fait fermer tous nos saunas les uns derrière les autres. Je trainais Sunshine derrière moi, à la recherche d'un endroit. J'avais très envie d'un hammam, pas seulement pour baiser, d'ailleurs...

Pourquoi pas le Turkish bath, avait proposé Justin. Si c'est juste pour se détendre, ça va être exotique, un sauna hétéro bourré de pères de famille. Ça avait un peu piqué ma curiosité je dois dire.

Le caissier nous avait distribué nos serviettes, et son regard de travers m'avait énervé...

Et puis, vous savez ce que c'est, j'étais pas trop disposé pour des concessions, la peau diaphane et tendre de Sunshine m'avait trop excité pour rester sagement sur ce banc de carrelage. Bref, pour une petite galoche de rien du tout, le patron avait prétendu nous faire sortir !

Fallait pas me casser les couilles, alors OK, j'aurais pas dû lui dire que c'était marqué nulle part, qu'on pouvait pas baiser ici. J'aurais pas dû non plus le menacer de lui foutre son loofa dans le cul. D'accord ! Et c'est comme ça, qu'on s'était retrouvé tous les 2, sans lacets, sans ceinture, au poste du quartier. Une fois la grille refermée, Justin s'était mis à rire et s'était assis à califourchon sur mes genoux... Il me rendait dingue. Et puis, mis à part l'odeur de cette cellule, le poste semblait bien plus gay friendly qu'un simple sauna hétéro... On avait pu baiser tranquilles, avec le petit frisson supplémentaire, de savoir que le flic de garde, pouvait passer à tout moment dans le couloir.

Le pied ! On avait été relâchés au petit matin, Mel avait fait le nécessaire et nous attendait pour signer les papiers. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, parce que j'avais demandé au fonctionnaire qui nous rendait nos ceintures, de penser à installer un distributeur de capotes dans les cellules...

Et Justin souriait... Souris mon ange... Souris !

**Justin :** Notre premier sapin de Noël.

J'avais timidement lancé que pour le second Noël de Gus, nous pourrions peut-être faire un sapin au loft. La réplique ne s'était pas fait attendre, un sapin, ça perd des épines, ça fout de la terre partout et ça ne va pas avec les meubles des désigners Italiens... Je suis têtu, je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée. J'avais trouvé chez un galeriste, un sapin stylisé, en acier brossé, à la forme plus suggérée que réelle, pas spécialement fier de ma trouvaille, mais enfin, c'était un sapin quand même. En voyant la chose, Brian s'était exclamé « Putain c'est quoi, une bite de martien ? » Du coup, j'avais foncé chez le pépiniériste, acheté un vrai sapin qui sent le sapin, et je l'avais planté au milieu du salon. Brian n'avait rien dit. Le weekend de l'avent, Gus était venu le décorer avec moi. Brian travaillait sur son PC, nous surveillait du coin de l'œil. Au moment de poser l'étoile en strass tout en haut de l'arbre, il avait attrapé son fils, « hop fiston, vas-y, pose la doucement » Dans ses yeux, j'avais alors cru voir une brillance particulière. Ce soir là, nous avions diné tous les 3, à la lumière des petits points scintillants de la guirlande...

**Brian :** Notre premier cinéma ensemble.

Justin n'était pas encore en état de se taper le Babylone, on avait déjà réussi l'exploit de sortir dans la rue sans qu'il me massacre le bras... Le ciné, j'avoue que j'y allais plus souvent ado, quand le Babylone ne nous laissait pas encore entrer. Mais cette semaine, sortait ''Entretient avec un vampire'', et j'avais vraiment envie d'aller le voir. Je regardais le profil de Sunshine dans la lumière bleutée de la salle, sa bouche, son petit nez, ses narines qui frémissaient. A ce moment là, je lui avais roulé une grosse pelle, comme ça, pour le fun. En sortant, on avait commenté nos impressions, on s'était mis d'accord, c'était bien le meilleur rôle de Tom Cruise, et Brad Pitt était décidément très baisable... Il s'était accroché à mon bras, j'avais joué à lui faire peur, prétextant qu'un vampire nous suivait dans la nuit... Mais ça ne marchait pas, je l'avais alors coincé contre un mur pour lui infliger un suçon bien sanglant au creux de son cou pale. Quand il enroulait ses bras autours de mes épaules, je me sentais moi aussi immortel... Pas besoin d'être un vampire, pour ça...

**Justin :** Notre premier test HIV ensemble.

Jusque là, je sais que Brian le faisait toujours au moins une fois par an, tout seul de son coté, c'était pas son genre d'y aller en groupe avec la bande, histoire de se soutenir moralement. Moi, c'était ma première fois, et ça me touchait vraiment qu'on y aille tous les 2. En chemin, il s'était assuré que je n'avais jamais fait de connerie, d'oubli, ou d'accident. J'avais répondu « non papa »... Je m'étais ramassé une bonne claque sur les fesses. Au moment d'aller chercher les résultats, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans la sienne. Je sais bien qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison, mais ce genre de peur, c'est incontrôlable. « Justin, c'est OK, il n'y a pas de soucis... Relax » Négatif. J'allais encore entendre ça quelques années, avant que Brian et moi décidions d'arrêter de nous protéger ensemble. En attendant ce jour, nous irions religieusement tous les 6 mois, ensemble faire ce putain de test...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il a dit « nous ».

On était entrain de feuilleter un catalogue de meubles, hyper chers, hyper hype. Le genre de meuble sur lesquels tu n'oses ni manger, ni t'assoir, ni rien... Brian avait les yeux qui brillaient en regardant un canapé couleur crème. Et il m'avait dit en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour prendre un air un peu contrarié :

« Oui enfin, si nous voulons prendre Gus de temps en temps le weekend, va falloir surtout penser à acheter un lit d'enfant et oublier les couleurs immaculées»... Nous... Il avait dit « nous ». Bien sûr, je n'avais pas relevé...

**Justin : **La première fois que je l'ai soigné.

On y était, j'avais beau avoir été préparé à le voir vomir ses tripes, cette soirée-là fut terrible. Il n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne, il avait commandé un taxi, était rentré livide, en nage, et s'était précipité dans les toilettes. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, je l'entendais gémir, se vider et je ne pouvais rien faire. ''Laisse-moi faire…'' J'avais commencé à lui faire prendre une douche, bien tiède, il avait accepté de se laisser déshabiller, après avoir un peu résisté... « Je pue » disait-il en grimaçant. J'avais tenu bon, m'étais battu pour garder une expression impassible face à son corps que je trouvais déjà amaigri. Enveloppé dans un grand drap de bain, je lui avait préparé de la menthe chaude, qu'il buvait à petites gorgées entre 2 rushs dans la cuvette. Mon pauvre amour, tellement vulnérable. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et allongés l'un contre l'autre, j'avais veillé la nuit, une main sur son ventre, à guetter les spasmes, et les anticiper. Le nettoyer, apporter un peu de confort, lui passer un linge frais sur le front, et lui dire combien je l'aimais. Depuis qu'il avait saisi la main que je lui avait tendue le jour où il avait voulu me jeter à la porte, Brian laissait sa fierté et sa pudeur de coté, j'étais son partenaire, il n'avait plus peur de se montrer faible ou peu à son avantage. Il avait enfin compris que je me foutais de tout ça. Et dans l'épreuve qui nous frappait, son armure abandonnée était pour moi le signe, que nous allions nous en sortir… Ensemble.

**Brian :** La première fois que j'ai pensé que c'était LUI.

Ce putain de jour où il m'a quitté pour cette petite merde prétentieuse de Violoneux de mes 2... Le plus drôle, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à le détester. Non, pas lui... À vrai dire, je le savais bien, j'avais tout fait pour que ça arrive. Justin n'acceptait plus mes règles et je comprenais qu'un jour, je devrais accepter les siennes. Mais pour l'heure j'en crevais. J'en crevais tellement qu'il fallait bien me rendre à l'évidence, Justin n'étais pas qu'un cul à baiser pour moi. Unique, il était unique et à MOI, rien qu'à moi... Et bordel, Ethan Gold allait apprendre à me connaitre !

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il m'a protégé.

Je sais bien. J'ai l'art de me coller dans des situations délicates. La faute à ma grande bouche, comme dirait Debbie en me pinçant les joues. Je n'avais rien dit à Brian, sur ce qui se passait au lycée par fierté, je pensais m'en sortir tout seul. J'avais caché mon bleu sur la hanche... Les suites d'une ultime bousculade avec la bande de Hobs... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis, voilà qu'il avait débarqué en freinant brusquement devant les portes du bahut, juste au moment où je me disais que cette fois je risquais de ne pas m'en sortir (ils étaient 4)… Il était descendu de sa voiture, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et j'avais pensé « mon héros »...

« Sonny boy. Ramène tes fesses. » Il m'avait embrassé, leur avait dédicacé un doigt d'honneur en leur lançant « Un problème, les puceaux ? ». Et d'un seul coup, l'air était devenu respirable et léger. Une fois dans le 4X4, il avait soulevé ma chemise, posé le doigt sur mon bleu.

« A partir de demain, je viens te chercher. »

**Brian :** La première fois qu'il a pris sa fessée...

Justin a toujours eu l'art consommé de me faire sortir de mes gonds, en douceur... Une heure qu'il jouait à m'allumer, passant et repassant devant moi, avec son jogging trop grand qui lui tombait sur le bas des reins... Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, et il le savait. Son petit air de ne pas y toucher, sa moue boudeuse d'enfant sage... Argghhhhhh. Et voilà que, après m'avoir bien chauffé, il prétendait se refuser à moi ! J'avais menacé de lui coller une bonne fessée, il avait ri, « Pfff, des promesses, des promesses »… En moins de 10 secondes il s'était retrouvé allongé sur mes genoux. J'avais claqué 3 ou 4 fois en demandant « C'est qui l'patron ? »... Et il riait. Quand Sunshine rit, je succombe. À quoi bon continuer de faire semblant d'être fâché quand on a tellement envie de passer à autre chose ? Et à ce moment là, j'avais bien d'autres idées en tête. Plus tard, ça deviendrait un petit rituel. Il suffirait que je dise « Tu la veux ta fessée ? » et qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin : **La première fois qu'il m'a fait une confidence.

Les confidences de Brian, on les compte sur les 5 doigts d'une main et on a intérêt à bien tendre l'oreille. C'était après une de ces embrouilles avec la bande de Hobbs. Ce coup-ci, on s'était battus comme des chiens. J'avais écopé d'heures de colles et eux, rien bien sûr. C'est connu, un petit PD tout seul, ça provoque spontanément les emmerdes... Et c'est la lèvre fendue que j'étais rentré au loft. Brian me tenait le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sunshine, au lieu de muscler ton petit cul en dansant au Babylone, vas t'inscrire à la salle de boxe. Et ne laisse jamais personne lever la main sur toi » J'avais levé un sourcil, attendant la suite...

« Mon père » Avait-il lancé, laconique.

« Ton père te frappait ? » J'étais scié.

« Mon ange, chez les Kinney, on appelle ça ''dialoguer''... » Son sourire amère m'avait fendu le cœur. Et j'avais essayé de l'enlacer, il s'était dégagé pour reprendre le dessus, m'avait rapproché de lui.

« Ooooh… C'est bon j'en suis pas mort. Mais, toi... Toi, Sunshine, ça ne t'arrivera plus.. » Si seulement il avait pu dire vrai...

**Brian :** Notre première voiture achetée en commun.

J'avais mis en vente mon coupé à Pittsburgh sans grand regret, il avait fait son temps. Et tant qu'à tourner la page... On était enfin installés dans ce nouvel appart qui donnait sur Central Park. Mon agence démarrait et voilà, chez ce concessionnaire, Justin et moi n'étions pas d'accord. J'avais visé un 4X4 Cherokee aux vitres fumées. Sunshine se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule

« T'as raison, un pare buffle à Manhattan, c'est indispensable... »

Alors, lui, il avait flashé sur une new beatle. La voiture de petit bobo démocrate... Moi, j'étais ''full option, gros beauf républicain''. Il comptait tout de même pas me faire entrer là dedans...

« Justin, tu pourrais être un peu patriote, merde, achète américain ! » Le vendeur semblait s'amuser de notre désaccord. Et nous avions fini par nous décider pour une PT cruiser noire. Elle lui plaisait vraiment cette caisse, il s'était jeté à mon cou, comme quand il avait 17 ans, et à chaque fois, cet élan spontané me faisait craquer... Après toutes ces années...

**Justin :** Notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

Alors, pour être franc, je n'y croyais pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Les annifs, ce n'est pas le genre de Brian, alors… De mariage, en plus, vous imaginez bien ! Je m'étais donc levé le matin, en me disant que ce serait une journée comme les autres. Pris par ma peinture, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'étais rentré le soir à l'appart, en ayant totalement oublié cette histoire. Mon portable avait sonné au moment où j'avais décidé de me faire couler un bain.

« Sunshine, bouge tes sublimes fesses et rejoins moi au bureau. »

Mince, j'avais le cœur qui battait à toute allure... Et il était là devant moi, j'étais comme une midinette à le trouver tellement beau !

« Bon anniversaire mon ange »

Il m'avait tendu une enveloppe et dedans, il y avait 2 billets d'avion pour... Paris

« Alors ? Prêt pour le Louvre, Orsay ? Le jeu de paume ? Versailles ? »

Oui, oui, oui… Avec aussi un passage dans le marais et ses clubs… J'avais trouvé le deal, plus qu'acceptable. Et nous avions fini la soirée, seuls au monde, à faire l'amour, sans répits...

**Brian :** Mes premières larmes versées pour lui.

Il était là, baignant dans son sang, inerte, j'avais du hurler à m'en arracher la gorge, mais sunshine avait refermé ses yeux. J'étais entré comme un zombie dans cet hôpital. Et elles étaient arrivées, sans prévenir, sans que je puisse ni ne veuille les arrêter. Elles me brulaient les joues, brulaient mon cœur. Justin était entrain de lutter pour survivre et tout était de ma faute. J'avais armé la main qui l'avait abattu dans ce parking. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Chris Hobbs était autre chose qu'un ado boutonneux stupidement homophobe par simple esprit de groupe... Ce mec avait une putain de haine dans les yeux, de ces haines qui tuent... Et j'étais entrain de perdre mon ange. Des souvenirs revenaient à ma mémoire, son incroyable sourire, son corps qui m'émouvait à chaque fois que je le déshabillais, sa façon de s'enrouler contre moi, ses doigts qui s'agitaient quand il rêvait, sa façon de retrousser son petit nez quand il était heureux. L'enfant Soleil... Moi, j'aurais du 100 fois mourir… Pas lui. S'il y avait un Dieu là haut, qu'il me prenne... Moi. Qu'il le laisse vivre. Je ne savais pas prier, je venais simplement d'apprendre à pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** Notre premier resto.

Brian adorait inaugurer les nouveaux endroits in « the place to be » comme il disait. Indéniablement, sa présence dans ces nouveaux lieux était un plus pour les propriétaires. Et Brian n'aimait rien tant que d'être considéré comme un VIP incontournable. Je suppose qu'avant moi, il proposait à Mickaël ou Lin de l'accompagner. Et puis, un matin, j'avais reçu un texto laconique « réserve ta soirée... Diner au Malmaison, je passe te prendre à 19h traine pas » Holly shit... Le « Malmaison ». Le resto gastronomique hors de prix, snobissime, terriblement Français qui ouvrait ses portes ce soir là ! Toute la presse en parlait depuis 2 semaines, et MOI, j'étais invité par Brian ! J'en revenais pas. On nous avait placé à une table carrée, vaisselle chic, serviettes et nappes raffinées, menu absolument délicieux, je n'avais jamais rien mangé de pareil... Brian et moi, discutions de nos projets, des travaux qui nous prenaient en ce moment. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une soirée d'amoureux, pas de doigts enlacés sur la table, pas de dessert partagé à 2 cuillères, pas de picorage dans l'assiette de l'autre... Bien sûr, seulement, j'avais commandé un tournedos Rossini, et ma main, me faisait un peu souffrir ce soir là... Brian avait coupé ma viande, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Il semblait si à l'aise, sûr de lui, détendu... Comment alors, ne pas avoir la certitude, qu'il était bien, l'homme de ma vie... ?

**Brian :** Ma première nuit de veille à l'hôpital.

Combien de nuit ai-je passé là bas, à guetter son réveil ? Je ne sais pas, des jours, des semaines. J'ai oublié. Ce que je n'ai pas oublié, c'est l'odeur de ce couloir, un mélange de soupe froide et d'Éther, de café, de désinfectant. C'est ce qui frappe la première fois, cette odeur... Mais aussi, le silence de la nuit, le bruit des bips, les râles de ceux qui souffrent. Justin, lui, semblait ne pas souffrir, il avait un visage si reposé, que j'avais du mal à croire que la mort cherchait à le prendre. Je regardais sa bouche fixement, je guettais à m'en bruler les yeux... Le front appuyé sur cette putain de vitre qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Mais à quoi bon entrer, il ne me sentait pas, ne m'entendait pas, l'infirmière avait beau essayer de me persuader du contraire, je n'y croyais pas. Si Justin avait ressenti ma présence, il aurait eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux, pour me donner son sourire.

La nuit nous appartenait, nous étions seuls tous les 2, à lutter chacun à notre façon. Je lui parlais en silence, j'avais l'impression que peut-être une sorte de télépathie fonctionnait. Je voulais y croire, de toutes mes forces, et de toutes façons, je me sentais incapable de rentrer au loft pour me coucher...

Cette première veille, j'avais fait le serment que je serai là, toutes les nuits, à garder son sommeil... C'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire...

**Justin : **La première fois qu'il a accroché un de mes dessins au mur.

Je ne compte pas celui qu'il avait acheté après l'expo « jeunes talents », au centre Gay Lesbien. Celui là était tout de même planqué dans un tiroir.

Je venais d'entamer mon premier semestre aux beaux arts. Je commençais à pas mal maitriser le logiciel qu'il m'avait offert, et m'amusais à imaginer des paysages urbains, sombres peuplés d'êtres surnaturels... Un des mes profs d'art graphique avait trouvé le style intéressant. Brian avait feuilleté mon classeur et s'était attardé sur celui là. Il l'avait même fait encadrer, et il trônait sur un des murs du loft.

« Pourquoi celui là, Brian ? » Avais-je demandé alors, qu'il m'enlaçait en m'embrassant le cou devant mon dessin.

« Parce qu'il ressemble à ce que tu as dans ta petite tête, mon ange. C'est plein de rage, d'énergie et de révolte contenues. On dirait que quelque chose va exploser et je suis certain que ce sera ton talent... »

Brian n'était pas critique d'art, mais ce qu'il me disait de mon travail, était infiniment plus important à mes yeux, que n'importe quel papier de revue d'art contemporain...

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il a préparé le repas du soir. 

Pour être honnête, depuis que je vivais avec lui au loft, il ne s'occupait plus du tout de l'intendance. Soit je faisais la cuisine, soit je commandais chez le chinois, soit on allait au resto. Il n'aime pas se compliquer la vie, la bouffe ça doit être bon, et sans complication. Mais voilà, on était dimanche soir, une tempête de neige avait bloqué la circulation, et j'étais au lit avec 39° de fièvre et la grippe... Brian tournait en rond depuis 10 minutes, à chercher des casseroles, des trucs dans les placards, en râlant « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, je retrouve plus rien » S'en suivaient des jurons que j'entendais par intermittence et je lui demandais de temps en temps, entre 2 quintes de toux « Ça va, tu y arrives ? »

« Évidement, faut pas être Einstein pour faire une soupe »

Ouai. O va dire ça comme ça. Il était revenu au bout d'une heure, avec un plateau sur lequel il avait posé un bol de soupe.

« Bois pendant que c'est chaud »

J'avoue, c'était hyper bon. Il avait sourit de mon compliment, de ses sourires que j'adore. Ceux qui signifient « Ça va, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat » Mais aussi qui montraient qu'il était fier de lui...

**Brian :** La première fois que je lui ai laissé un message sur son portable.

Ah je m'en souviens de celle là. Putain, ça servait à quoi que je lui paie son abonnement, 9 fois sur 10, soit son portable n'était pas allumé, soit il n'avait plus de batterie, soit il l'avait carrément oublié au loft. D'habitude, je raccrochais, sans laisser de message, parce que ça me gave, quand j'ai besoin de lui parler, c'est tout de suite, pas dans une heure, et pas à un répondeur. Mais là, je voulais vraiment entendre sa voix... Parce que, OK, j'avoue, j'étais inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait seul le soir après son agression...

« Justin bordel de merde, répond ! Tu es où ? Décroche ! » Il était arrivé quelques minutes après, et je lui avais passé un savon maison, de ceux que je regrette toujours, parce que je suis pas son père, non plus. Il était venu se lover dans mes bras, m'avait embrassé, et comme d'habitude, toute ma mauvaise humeur s'était envolée... L'important, c'était qu'il soit là, sans blessure, vivant... Dans mes bras.


	7. Chapter 7

Chers lecteurs, je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à ces petits divertissements... Afin d'éviter la panne d'inspiration, il serait amusant que vous puissiez suggérer vos premières fois. Je me ferai un plaisir, si je suis en forme, de vous les retranscrire..

Merci à tous..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** Première fois que j'ai vu Brian gaga devant son fils

C'était un samedi après-midi shopping entre files, pour Lin et Mel. Elles avaient déposé Gus au loft laissant Brian un peu… Désemparé devant le sac de biberons et de couches culottes. J'avais moi-même un exposé à faire avec Daph, et je l'avais laissé gérer seul, ignorant volontairement le regard noir qu'il m'avait lancé en me regardant partir. Je n'étais pas rentré très tard, et avais découvert un tableau peu ordinaire. Brian était entrain de changer son fils, sur la table du salon. Sa belle table tulipe vintage et lui tenait la conversation en souriant...

« Alors fiston, on a rien épargné à son vieux père. » Il faisait mine de lui manger le pied. Le petit riait, d'un de ces frénétiques rires de bébés si contagieux...

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bidon ? Me dis pas que je vais devoir déjà te payer un abonnement à la salle de sport ? » Et il remuait son doigt sur le nombril de Gus qui n'en pouvait plus. Brian ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer. J'étais resté planté, à admirer le spectacle d'un Brian gâteux sans oser me manifester de peur de rompre la magie. Gus changé, Brian l'avait pris dans ses bras, tout contre son torse. Il s'était retourné vers moi :

« Oh ! Tu es déjà rentré ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu... Hum tu tombes bien, tiens, je dois checker mes mails, prend le relais... » Et il m'avait confié le bébé, d'un air un peu embarrassé…

Oui, Brian, bien sûr... Je ne dirais rien à personne…

**Brian : **Notre première grosse dispute.

NON, il n'était pas question que Justin se trouve un autre job d'appoint. Il avait déjà la snack de Deb, ses BD avec Mickey, je pensais sincèrement que le désastre de l'épisode « je suis un gogo dancer » lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas compatibles avec les études. Mais Justin est un bourricot de première… Jusque là, j'avais laissé faire, c'est pas mon genre les sermons paternalistes. Mais là ! Se lancer dans des heures de télémarketing le soir... Vous savez, les mecs qui vous appellent à 21 h alors que vous êtes entrain de baiser pour vous vendre une croisière sur le Nil ou un frigo XXL… J'étais contre, je le faisais savoir. Et puis, son trip « je ne suis pas un gigolo » ça m'énerve. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas une pute. Si je l'entretiens, c'est parce que ça me fait plaisir, que j'en ai envie. Et pas pour le payer parce qu'il baise avec moi. Alors, il était parti en flèche. Et que il ne veut pas avoir besoin de mon argent, et que j'en ai assez fait, et que il était temps qu'il s'assume, et que j'avais pas le droit de le lui interdire...

« Justin. On ne se voit pas tellement, si tu travailles le soir, on ne se verra plus du tout » Je sais, là, j'avais abusé, et mon argument était déloyal. Mais, il avait eu le mérite de faire son effet. Justin s'était arrêté de brailler, m'avait regardé comme si je venais de lui faire une déclaration et était venu se réfugier dans mes bras.

Yesssss, j'avais gagné...

**Vic :** La première fois que j'ai vu Brian venir ici pour Justin.

On avait accueilli le petit avec plaisir, un peu de jeunesse, de gaité, de beauté, de santé dans cette maison, ça nous réchauffait le cœur à Deb et moi. Et puis, j'aimais le gâter, il était aussi gourmand qu'un petit chat. Enfin bref, je m'égare...

Un soir, on a vu Brian débarquer à la maison, et demander en regardant vers les escaliers, « Justin est là ? », puis monter les marches quatre à quatre. C'est qu'il avait l'air bien pressé !

Deb et moi, on savait bien ce qui se passait là haut, pas la peine de se faire un dessin. Les amoureux avaient l'air d'avoir certaines urgences... Moi, ça me faisait sourire, et j'avoue, ça m'émoustillait un peu de les imaginer... Je les trouvais si beaux... Y a pas de mal. Deb, elle, fronçait les sourcils et marmonnait qu'il y avait des règles dans cette maison, et que ce n'était pas un lupanar...

Mais quand les garçons étaient redescendus, ensembles, elle avait ordonné qu'ils s'assoient, et qu'ils mangent les spaghettis... Et que après, c'était les dents... Et au lit... Et qu'elle avait des devoirs vis à vis de la mère de Justin... Et que Brian devrait rentrer chez lui, demain, il y avait école. Le regard de ma sœur ne trompait pas, elle les aimait ses gosses...

**Brian :** La première fois que nous avons fait les courses ensemble.

Si je le laisse faire, Justin achète la bouffe par lot de 12, et les paquets de yaourt à 2 jours de la date de péremption parce que c'est moins cher ! Et j'ai une réputation tout de même... Qui n'était pas au courant sur Liberty avenue que nous habitions ensemble ? Si une de ces pétasses du ghetto avait colporté le bruit que j'étais devenu avare, ou pire, que j'avais des difficultés financières et que je forçais Justin à découper des bons de réduction, c'en serait fini de mon statut de star ! Non non, il valait mieux que je prenne les choses en main, et lui donner tout de même une certaine éducation...

Le riz Arborio, c'est le meilleur, l'eau minérale ne peut être que Evian, en direct de France ! Et le Thon ne se conçoit que Germont !

« Et pour les capotes ? » avait-il braillé au rayon para pharmacie...

« Jamais chinoises mon ange, elles sont trop petites »...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mickael :** La première fois que je les ai surpris ensemble.

Combien de fois j'avais vu Brian baiser un mec dans la bac room ? Je ne sais pas, des dizaines, et à vrai dire, je n'y faisais plus attention. Mais ce soir là, il avait dansé collé à Justin une bonne partie de la soirée, puis, je l'avais vu lui prendre sa main, et l'entrainer là bas. Et j'avais oublié...  
C'est en allant aux toilettes que mon regard s'était figé malgré moi. J'avais reconnu la masse blonde des cheveux clairs du gosse. C'était bien eux. Putain, je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression dans les yeux de Brian. Je veux dire, autre chose que la satisfaction immédiate... Mais plutôt une sorte de sérénité. J'aurais voulu détourner la tête mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'avais sous les yeux, un spectacle incroyable. Je matais ! Comme une de ces pathétiques folles... MOI, je matais. Je matais mon meilleur ami entrain de faire l'amour avec une petite bombe blonde, à la chute de reins... Hallucinante. Je me suis détesté à ce moment là et il a fallu que j'attende un moment avant de pouvoir pisser... ! Merci Brian.

**Craig Taylor :** La première fois que j'ai vu al réalité en face.

Déjà, quand ce Kinney était venu me donner des leçons de morale, chez moi, dans MA maison, sur comment je devais éduquer mon fils... J'avais pris en pleine tronche la réalité de leur relation. J'avais beau nier l'évidence, parce qu'aucun père digne de ce nom ne l'accepte... Alors, quand un jour que je remontais Liberty avenue en voiture, et que j'attendais que le feu soit vert, je les ai vu, marchant dans la rue, enlacés, le dégout m'a donné la nausée. Il y avait ce Kinney qui serrait mon fils, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se rouler une pelle, en pleine rue, devant tout le monde, honte de rien... ! Je crois que s'ils avaient traversé devant moi, je les aurais écrasés. Mon fils était une putain de petite pédale, et se faisait baiser par ce pervers, et ce jour là, ça se voyait tant que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde autours de ma bagnole, me regardait d'un air de réprobation "Et vous laissez faire ça ?"...

**Brian :** Mon premier weekend a New York.

Je sais très bien ce que j'avais dit, inutile de me le rappeler. J'avais dit que le temps ferait son travail et que tôt ou tard, Justin et moi, naturellement, verrions nos chemins s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. OK, OK, je dis pas mal de conneries...!

3 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ de Pittsburgh. J'avais décidé de ne pas l'appeler, c'était un grand garçon et il était temps qu'il vole de ses propres ailes. Seulement voilà, il y avait eu ce premier appel, dès qu'il avait posé les pieds sur le tarmac de Kennedy Airport... Puis, le second, pour me dire que sa chambre meublée donnait juste au dessus du local à poubelles... Puis ce 3ème, pour me dire que le directeur de la galerie avait une vraie tête de con... Puis... Le 20ème, celui du soir, celui que j'attendais déjà à présent, sa petite voix dans la nuit : « Brian. Je suis mort de fatigue, tu fais quoi ? ». Et tous ces petits mots murmurés, et ce petit paquet avec le code d'accès de son immeuble. Et la clef de son studio... Au bout de 10 jours, il m'avait dit avec ce ton si particulier qu'il a quand il est triste : « Tu viens quand ? ». Je ne voulais pas venir, je trouvais que c'était bien trop tôt... Et j'avais acheté mon billet le lendemain matin...

Je voulais cet effet de surprise, je voulais voir si pour lui ce n'était qu'un caprice, ou un besoin.

J'étais arrivé tard le soir. J'avais ouvert la porte le plus doucement possible, et je l'avais trouvé, endormi, la tête dans ses bras, à même la table...

« Justin. Tu serais mieux couché , tu crois pas ? »

Il s'était réveillé, m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un putain de mirage... L'embrasser enfin et le prendre dans mes bras, le laisser enrouler ses jambes autours de mes hanches pour que je le porte jusqu'au lit les bras noués autours de mon cou.

« Brian tu es là... Ne pars plus, plus jamais. Reste avec moi... » Et merde... Mon but, c'était vraiment pas de le faire pleurer. Je suis un sacré con des fois. C'est bon sunshine, ok on allait s'occuper de ça.

En attendant, je connaissais le moyen de lui faire retrouver le sourire...

New York ? Honnêtement, ce premier week-end, je ne me souviens vraiment pas à quoi ça pouvait ressembler...

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il m'a demandé de l'aider.

On avait décidé de lutter contre cette merde de crabe ensemble, mais la plupart du temps, Brian essayait de se débrouiller seul. Il est fier. Je le laissais faire en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, et quand il arrivait aux limites de ses forces, je me débrouillais pour être là le plus discrètement possible. Et puis un matin, il s'était levé pour aller prendre sa douche, il n'allait pas très bien, et avait passé une mauvaise nuit, je lui avais conseillé de reporter sa réunion de présentation de campagne avec un client, mais vous connaissez Brian...

« Justin... Viens » Je m'étais précipité dans la salle de bain. Il était agrippé à la paroi de la douche.

« Aide-moi à me préparer, s'il te plait. »

« Brian... Tu es trop faible tu ne vas pas pouvoir... »

« Si tu m'aides si... »

Alors je l'avais séché, rasé. On avait fait une longue pause dans la salle de bain puis doucement, il s'était appuyé sur moi pour arriver jusqu'au lit, je lui avait passé son boxer, habillé, noué sa cravate, enfilé chaussettes et chaussures.

« Tu es prêt ? Je te conduis au bureau » Dans le monte charge, on s'était embrassé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me faire cette réflexion « Et en plus, je peux même pas te baiser... Un conseil, casse-toi Sunshine. » J'avais plaisanté en lui répondant, que MOI, je pouvais toujours le baiser, ça l'avait fait sourire. Dans l'épreuve que nous traversions, son sourire, sa confiance, nous faisaient tenir tous les 2.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Brian :** La première fois qu'il a fait un caprice.

Ce n'est pas que Justin soit un enfant gâté. Il travaille, il sait ce que c'est que de manquer d'argent, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait chez ses parents. Mais des fois, il fait son bébé, son ado boudeur. Alors soit ça m'agace, soit ça me fait rire.

Cette première petite exigence, c'était pour que je vienne avec lui pour se faire tatouer ! Et là, j'avais dit NON, 3 fois non... Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de mettre mon véto à propos de son ridicule piercing au téton... Mais cette fois j'avais pu intervenir à temps. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche à son corps ! Il avait pourtant usé de tous les arguments, loyaux et déloyaux. Mais je suis un putain de publicitaire... Je sais manipuler. Je lui avais infligé un suçon monstrueux sur la fesse gauche, en lui promettant de lui refaire des tatouages dédicacés autant qu'il le voudrait. Il avait froncé les sourcils puis, m'avait montré sa hanche « là... », le creux de ses reins « là ! »...

**Justin :** la première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

Stockwell ! Il aurait bien pu nous diviser pour toujours celui là. Mais il n'en fut rien. J'avais confiance en Brian, jamais je ne l'avais pris pour un traitre, un vendu, un mec qui ne pense qu'au fric. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur. Quand j'avais eu cette idée d'énumérer les affaires classées de meurtres d'homos, il avait souri. À la fin de la conférence de presse, une fois le staff de Stockwell parti, il était venu me retrouver au centre LGBT, et m'avait plaqué contre le mur

« Alors Che Guevara ? Prêt pour la révolution ? » Il m'avait embrassé et m'avait murmuré « Je suis fier de toi, Sunshine. Tu es un putain de Pittbull quand tu veux. » Oui, c'était un compliment ! Un « putain » de compliment, à la Brian !

**Brian :** La première fois qu'il a eu la migraine.

Bullshit ! C'est bien la peine de baiser entre mecs, si c'est pour avoir droit au coup de la migraine comme avec les bonnes femmes ! Pourtant, je me souvenais pas avoir dit une connerie, ou un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, ce soir là. Mais j'allais pas me prendre la tête à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire ! Monsieur avait ses humeurs, qu'il aille au diable. Tant pis, direction le Babylone, où j'avais trouvé de quoi me soulager en moins de 10 minutes. Tout de même, après mon 3ème verre, je m'étais remémoré cette façon sèche qu'il avait eu de me repousser, ça me paraissait bizarre.

J'étais rentré vers une heure et l'avait trouvé recroquevillé dans le canapé, un linge sur le front.

« Justin ? »

« Brian, ferme la lumière, c'est atroce. »

Il avait le nez pincé par la douleur. Holly shit ! Il avait vraiment une putain de migraine, et je n'avais rien vu, j'étais juste parti baiser ailleurs ! Ça m'arrive d'être une merde ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire, j'avais dévalisé la pharmacie, trouvé de l'optalidon, du camphre pour le faire planer un peu. Je n'étais pas très doué pour faire la nurse. J'avais fait au mieux. Il voulait quoi ? Que je le prenne dans mes bras ? Allons-y. Tenir Sunshine dans ms bras, ça m'aidait souvent à réfléchir, je sais pas expliquer, mais c'était comme ça depuis le début. On peut dire que j'avais bien réfléchi cette nuit là...

**Emmet :** La première fois que j'ai discuté avec Justin.

Franchement des fois, je me demande quel est l'ange gardien assez suicidaire pour s'occuper du cas Kinney ! Je l'aime bien Brian, c'est pas la question, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il n'a ni foi, ni loi. Et que de temps en temps, une bonne leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quand j'ai vu débarquer Justin dans la bande, je n'ai pas pris cette histoire très au sérieux. On connait tous Brian, ça devait être l'affaire d'un soir... Quelques jours, ça aurait tenu du Guiness des records.

Mais cette fois là, la donne avait changé. Et petit à petit, je m'étais habitué à sa présence. Bon, je mets les choses au point tout de suite : Justin, c'est pas mon genre... Moi j'ai besoin de plus ''consistant''.

Mais le petit est un chouette gamin curieux, altruiste, généreux. C'est comme ça qu'on s'était retrouvé, autour de colis à préparer pour la distribution de plateaux repas aux malades.

Il m'avait posé des questions sur mon enfance, d'où je venais, ce qui m'avait amené là. Un PD qui s'intéresse aux autres ! Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Brian ! Tiens, y a de la chance que pour la racaille !

**Ted :** La première fois qu'il m'a demandé des conseils.

Brian m'avait embauché pour lui servir de comptable, de gestionnaire, de soufre douleur, d'homme à tout faire, et de rares fois, de confident. Il venait de m'avouer son état de santé, ça m'avait bouleversé, Brian a toujours été notre modèle, notre phare dans la nuit. Le voir se battre contre le cancer, me bouleversait. Un matin, il m'avait demandé de « ramener mes vieilles fesses usées... Tout de suite ! »

« Ted, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour mettre Justin à l'abri ''au cas où''... ? »

« Brian. Tu vas t'en sortir... »

« Fais pas chier Théodor, trouve quelque chose, on est pas mariés, si je canne, il y aura mon assurance vie pour Gus... Mais Justin lui... »

« OK Brian, je m'en occupe, on va faire un portefeuille d'actions nominatif, pour l'assurance vie, c'est trop tard vu ton état de santé actuel, aucune assurance ne te prendra... Par contre, on peut mettre le loft à son nom. »

« Vas. Je me fous des détails. Mais fais vite... »

J'avoue, je n'ai jamais été si heureux de bosser... Pour rien !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Brian :** La première fois que Jennifer est venue diner au loft...

...Enfin diner était un bien grand mot, j'avais pas lancé d'invitation. Quand elle passait par le loft, elle avait toujours un but, une raison. Porter des papiers, me tenir au courant pour mes projets immobiliers d'achat ou de vente. Ce soir là, Justin n'était pas encore rentré et nous en avions profité, ''belle-maman'' et moi, pour parler de sa décision d'arrêter les beaux arts. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, nous étions assez souvent d'accord tous les 2, et sur ce sujet aussi. Justin détestait être pris pour un bébé et encore plus l'idée même que sa mère et moi puissions faire alliance.

« Brian, dites quelque chose, il faut qu'il termine ses études »... J'avais promis.

Nous avions mangé un plat de pâtes, tous les 3, c'était assez incongru , plutôt drôle. Jennifer après 2 verres de vin, avait évoqué ses années fac ! Et j'avais trouvé Justin si ''petit garçon'', tant il refusait d'entendre sa mère parler de ses boyfriends de l'époque. Je m'amusais à demander des détails, tandis que Sunshine se bouchait les oreilles... Oui, j'avoue, ce fut une bonne soirée !

**Debbie :** La première fois que Brian est venu ma parler de Lui.

Brian... C'est mon second fils depuis ses 14 ans et sans doute, celui qui m'aura donné le plus de mal. Et qui continue d ailleurs... Ça faisait quoi ? 2 semaines qu'il avait récupéré mon ange chez lui, à sa sortie d'hôpital et c'était pas très brillant... Je le voyais bien, Brian était arrivé après le travail, et comme toujours quand il a besoin de parler, il avait commencé par me tourner autours dans ma cuisine, piquant un morceau de pain, de jambon, rodant au dessus de mes casseroles...

« Bon, accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Justin ? »

« J'ai vu un putain de psy... Il veut que je provoque un choc. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un choc, il veut que je force Justin à se replonger dans son agression. Sois disant pour qu'il accepte de se souvenir ou je sais pas quoi... »

« Il est bizarre ton psy. Tu l'as trouvé où celui là ? Au fucking blue boy ? »

Mwai... Je ne croyais pas si bien dire vu le sourire en coin que me lançait Brian...

« Écoute... Qu'est-ce que ça te coute d'essayer ? »

« Lui faire du mal, Deb »

« Chéri, de toutes façons tôt ou tard, il finira par retrouver la mémoire, et ça vaut peut-être mieux que tu contrôles où, quand et comment, non ? »

Brian, il est comme un feu follet, on ne sait jamais dans quel sens il va tourner. Ce soir là, je lui avais tendu la cuillère pour qu'il goute au minestrone. Il avait serré ma main. Allez, viens petit... Maman Debbie est là... Câlin... Personne regarde...

**Justin :** Notre première crise de fou rire.

Pauvre Ted, planté comme un exhibitionniste avec son pardessus sous le porche de la maison des filles, quasi en tenue pour faire la sortie des écoles ! Je m'étais pincé les lèvres devant le spectacle. Non mais franchement, quelle idée aussi, il avait surement dû vider la boite de Viagra pour en arriver là. Et il ne fallait pas non plus compter sur Brian pour montrer une quelconque compassion. Il était aux anges ! Au bout de 5 minutes sur le thème « la situation est tendue... », on avait fini par se réfugier dans la salle de bain, écroulés par terre, avec des crampes dans le ventre...

Puis Brian m'avait agité une boite sous le nez en me disant :

« L'objet du délit... On y va ? On essaye ? » Il avait piqué le médoc de Ted... Que dire ? Que c'est aussi pour ces moments de pure folie que je l'aime ? Oui, entre autre...

**Brian :** La première fois que j'ai répondu à sa place sur son portable.

Je ne fais jamais ça, pas mon genre, je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je le flique, ou je ne sais quoi.

Et puis, j'ai pas à me justifier. Merde, c'était arrivé, c'est tout. L'affaire Gold était terminée depuis 3 semaines, et Justin était dans mon lit, dans mes bras. Tout était en ordre.

Bref, c'était un soir, tard. Justin dormait profondément, et son phone avait sonné, affichant un numéro inconnu. Je m'apprêtais à envoyer chier l'opportun anonyme...

« Justin, c'est toi ? »

Putain de bâtard, je l'avais reconnu : Gold !

« Non, c'est Brian, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Parler à Justin »

Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'étais allé caresser le dos de Sunshine, qui s'étirait comme un chat

« Sunshine ? C'est Paganini junior, tu veux lui parler ? »

Justin avait ouvert les yeux, me regardait comme si j'étais les sauveteurs en mer... »

« Non, qu'il aille se faire foutre ailleurs, raccroche Brian, viens... Viens te recoucher. »

Je lui caressais les fesses tout en profitant de ma victoire, j'avoue.

« Bien... C'est assez clair Gold ? Alors bonne nuit... »

« Demain, je change de numéro » Avait murmuré mon ange, en m'embrassant...

Ce n'était pas la peine, Ethan avait à sa façon, changé bien des choses dans nos vies, dans la mienne... Et plus tard, quand le temps aurait passé, il m'arriverait de penser, que je lui étais reconnaissant...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Brian :** La première fois qu'on s'est fait chier ensemble.

Alors, ça, c'était une idée à la con de Justin, qui à force de faire du baby sitting chez les filles, était revenu avec une putain de concept new age... Made in Lindsay (elle allait m'entendre, celle là).

Le trip était simple : un jour par semaine... No sex. Je vous garantie qui si j'avais eu le Gourou de mes 2 qui avait pondu une ineptie pareille devant moi, j'aurais fait un nœud avec sa queue !

Justin avait vendu le truc en me disant :

« Brian, après tout, Dieu lui même se repose le dimanche ! »

Très drôle... Mais bon, les lubies de Justin, j'ai l'habitude, et la meilleure tactique à adopter, c'est de faire semblant d'adhérer et d'attendre que ça passe. On avait commencé la journée par se tuer à la salle de sport, enchainé avec la piscine, et voilà, il n'était que 13 h ! Je commençais à regarder ma montre, toutes les 5 minutes. On avait déjeuné chez le seul japonais ouvert un dimanche, épuisé les sujets de conversation liés au boulot, et aux histoires de cul de la bande. Et je m'apprêtais à vivre un dimanche après midi, sans baiser avec celui qui me donnait le plus envie de le faire... Justin droit dans ses bottes, travaillait sur des planches de la BD de Rage, évitait soigneusement mon regard volontairement lubrique... De temps en temps, je lui montrais le lit d'un signe de tête... Il souriait.

17 heure ! Dossiers? Bouclés, comptes ? Faits, plein et lavage automatique de la caisse ? Faits...

L'ennui m'avait terrassé sur le canapé, et j'étais à 2 doigts d'accepter une soirée ''pose de vernis'' chez Debbie...

Et j'avais zappé sur Jeopardy, à la télé (c'est pour vous dire le degré de désespoir), et là, Justin avait refermé son classeur à dessins, était venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux, avait balancé la télécommande... J'avais du lui dire un truc du genre, que c'était pas en fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche qu'on allait entrer dans le Guiness des records de l'abstinence. Il avait ri, déboutonné mon Jean, et fait la plus démente des pipes de notre histoire !

On avait eu quoi ? 12 heures pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

**Debbie :** La première fois qu'ils ont diné ensemble à la maison.

Les oisillons tombés du nid, c'est ma spécialité. C'est naturellement que j'avais accueilli Sunshine chez moi, et il y avait trouvé sa place, comme un 3ème fils...

Le jeudi soir, c'est lasagnes pour toute la tribu. Un rituel, auquel aucun de mes petites poussins n'échappe, ils mangent et ensuite ils vont baiser ailleurs, je veux pas le savoir. Mais ils ont le ventre plein. Il était inutile de lancer les invitations. C'était donc le premier Jeudi, après l'arrivée en catastrophe de Justin à la maison.

« Debbie ? Vous croyez que Brian va venir ? »

« Un peu trésor, sa majesté a intérêt à ramener son cul ici, parce que j'ai 2 mots à lui dire. »

Mon Dieu, comme il tremblait le petit cœur. Il avait peur que je le mange, son Brian !

Michael était arrivé en premier avec Emmet et Ted, suivis de près par les filles avec Gus et je voyais le visage du petite ange s'assombrir de minute en minute... Il s'était réfugié dans ma cuisine pour confectionner des toasts, je pense que c'était pour ne pas montrer qu'il était au bord des larmes.

Brian était arrivé bon dernier, comme il se doit. Il était allé enlacer le petit, qui lui avait tendu un morceau de pain ''pour gouter''... Dieu du ciel, à ce moment, j'avais compris. Holly shit. Monsieur Brian Kinney était amoureux... Ça alors ! Il y avait tant de signes qui ne trompaient pas... Sa façon de le regarder, de le toucher, son regard, ses silences... Brian était sacrément mordu, dompté par ce petit bonhomme à la force de caractère surhumaine.

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis fière de mes enfants... De TOUS les enfants, Michael, Brian... Justin...

**Brian :** La première fois que je lui ai offert des fleurs.

En fait, c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances... Les fleurs sont une corvée pour moi, je trouve le concept stupide, inutile. Truc de gonzesses. Mais, c'est ce que j'offre à ma mère par fainéantise, je n'y mets, ni conviction, ni émotion particulière...

Justin aime les fleurs, je le sais... C'est pas que je ne veuille pas lui faire ce plaisir...

Enfin, toujours est-il que ce soir là, je devais rendre visite à ma mère, j'avais raqué pour le premier bouquet que j'avais trouvé au kiosque. En entrant dans la maison, j'avais tout de suite compris. Elle était ivre morte ! On était resté plantés comme 2 cons, mon bouquet et moi. J'avais appelé ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne la coucher, j'avais pas que ça à foutre ! J'alignais les chèques, c'était déjà bien... Et j'étais rentré au loft, rembarquant mes fleurs avec moi. Le sourire de Justin m'avait ôté tout courage de lui avouer qu'à l'origine, ces tulipes blanches ne lui étaient pas destinées... Il était si heureux, j'avais cru deviner une larme dans ses yeux...

« T as un vase, Brian ? »

Un vase. Pourquoi pas des bougies parfumées, ou des housses de coussins Liberty pendant qu'on y était ? J'avais sorti un seau à champagne, les fleurs allaient y trôner une bonne semaine. Des mois plus tard, j'avais trouvé une feuille de tulipe séchée servant de marque page dans une revue d'art de Justin... Je m'étais alors dit, que le fleuriste devrait peut-être apprendre à me connaître...

**Justin :** La première fois qu'on a parlé d'Ethan.

Depuis nos retrouvailles, Brian et moi étions sur un nuage. Le monde nous appartenait, je me sentais revivre, sortir d'une sorte d'hibernation. Cependant, le sujet ''Ethan'' restait très douloureux pour nous 2... Je savais que Brian avait souffert, plus qu'il ne me le montrait. Et je me sentais coupable...

Un soir qu'il revenait d'un séjour à New York pour son business, et qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de lui dire bonsoir, on avait fait l'amour sur le tapis, sur le canapé... Et enfin dans le lit. C'est assez rare que je dise ça mais... Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais épuisé, et comblé. Je souriais bêtement en regardant le plafond tandis que Brian me tendait un joint...

« Alors, mon ange ? Il était comment le violoneux , quand il rentrait de ses tournées triomphales à Plouc Land ? »

Et voilà, je me doutais bien que tôt ou tard, il voudrait savoir.

Avec Ethan, ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi bon, aussi fusionnel qu'avec lui. Et j'hésitais quant à l'attitude à adopter. Flatter son orgueil ? Ou le laisser dans le flou... ?

« Pas pareil... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Disons que, Ethan n'était pas très actif, ça te va comme ça ? » Je roulais sur lui, pour me retrouver au dessus et lui donner un baiser profond.

« Mmmm... » Brian avait repris le dessus et m'écrasait de tout son poids...

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'avais dit la première fois Sunshine, toute ta vie tu m'auras dans la peau et... Il n'y a que moi qui sache s'occuper de toi... » J'acquiesçais. Nous le savions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**PS : Avec une petite surprise pour une personne...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** Le premier Week-end de Gus à New York.

On avait à peu près tout prévu, acheté un lit ''de grand'' (Gus avait insisté là dessus), fait le plein de céréales, et pris du lait. Brian était nerveux. À Pittsburgh, tout était plus simple, s4il n'arrivait pas à gérer Gus, il y avait toujours Debbie ou Emmet pour rattraper le coup... Et moi bien sûr. Mais là, c'était nous 2, tous seuls, qui allions nous débrouiller. Toronto n'était pas si loin, Lin et Brian s'étaient mis d'accord pour une sorte de garde alternée de week-end et de vacances. Brian était heureux, il ne le montrait pas, mais je le savais.

Le jour J, il m'avait appelé au moins 10 fois, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il fallait que tout soit sous contrôle...

« Ho, Brian. C'est ton fils que tu reçois... Relax, Gus se fout de savoir si les draps sont en pur coton ou si les légumes sont bios. Ce qu'il veut, c'est passer du temps avec toi. »

Je n'avais pas voulu l'accompagner à l'aéroport, j'avais trouvé que c'était mieux pour eux, qu'il passe un peu de temps tous seuls, ensemble. J'étais resté pour préparer un repas, du genre, nuggets et beignets de légumes. Je me souvenais de la nuit de la naissance de Gus, la plus belle nuit de ma vie, je crois... Je venais de rencontrer mon homme, j'avais cette innocence, cette confiance en l'avenir... Qu'aurais-je fait si j'avais connu la suite ? Je fermais les yeux à cette pensée... Et je crois que, je n'aurais rien changé, pas une ligne... !

Quand ils étaient arrivé à l'appart, Gus m'avait littéralement sauté dessus :

« Tin ! » Je m'étais retrouvé avec ce paquet (de plus en plus lourd) dans les bras. Un moulin à paroles qui me noyait d'infos, qui sautait du coq à l'âne, mélangeant, école, vie à Toronto et soccer.

De temps en temps, je croisais le regard e Brian, il me semblait si beau, si serein...

Être père devenait une évidence pour lui, ce n'était plus effrayant…

Le lendemain matin, Gus était venu nous réveiller en se glissant dans notre lit. Ça aussi, il faudrait s'y faire...

Et, puis, il y avait eu ses petites mains, glissées dans les nôtres, au zoo. Gus au milieu de nous...

J'étais Beau père ! Mon Dieu, j'avais 24 ans. Et j'étais beau père... !

**Brian :** Notre première fois sans capote.

C'est la nuit de notre mariage... Ça faisait déjà un moment que ça trainait dans un coin de ma tête, et j'avais trouvé le moment très approprié. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu inventer qu'on n'aurait déjà pas fait 100 fois ? Par contre, foutre les capotes à la poubelle... Ça, ce serait de l'inédit !

Depuis le temps que Sunshine en rêvait...

On avait planté là les invités, pour se précipiter dans la suite royale (cadeau d'Emmet)qui nous était réservée... Justin était tout juste comme je le préfère. Un peu alangui, doux et chaud comme un petit pain blond… Tellement excité que je devais le contenir :

« Doucement... Doucement mon ange, on a toute la nuit »

Tant qu'à aller jusqu'au bout du concept, je l'avais porté jusqu'au lit. Il riait...

J'ai toujours adoré le déshabiller, parce que son corps je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser, je m'en étonne moi-même. Quelquefois, ça me donne le vertige. Le petit grain de beauté au creux de ses reins, la cicatrice sur la hanche, pâle comme de la nacre... Et son nombril... Et... Et...

Il n'en pouvait plus, me suppliait de le baiser de sa petite voix plaintive. J'avais attrapé le lubrifiant... Doucement je le préparais avec un doigt, puis 2... Au moment de me présenter, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Brian... »

« Chut... Concentre toi. Voilà une première fois, elle est unique, pour toi, comme pour moi... »

J'ai grandi avec le SIDA, et j'ai commencé à baiser avec cette merde qui rodait autours de moi... Alors, pour la seule et unique fois de notre vie, Justin et moi, étions cette nuit là... Débutants tous les 2. Que dire... Que cette première nuit à jouir pleinement l'un de l'autre, à se sentir, et s'emplir l'un de l'autre fut si belle, si bandante. Que je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu lui refuser ça, si longtemps. Pour la première fois, je pouvais enfin m'endormir en lui, nos mains enlacées... Je fermais les yeux avec la certitude d'être exactement là, où je devais être...

**Lindsay :** La première fois que Brian est venu à Toronto.

Je l'avais senti au son de sa voix, Brian n'allait pas bien. Et je me sentais coupable. J'étais l'instigatrice du départ de Justin pour New York, je croyais tellement en son talent, j'aurais trouvé absurde qu'il gâche ses chances pour rester avec Brian... Je pensais que ce sacrifice était trop injuste. Ce que je n'avais pas mesuré, c'était le désespoir de Brian... La sacrifice avait changé de camp ! Et il souffrait. J'étais passée le récupérer à l'aéroport avec Gus, et on se retrouvait maintenant dans la cuisine, à siroter notre café...

« Brian. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Justin ? » Demandais-je alors qu'il regardait la neige tomber...

« Depuis qu'il est à New York tu veux dire ? Tous les jours.. »… Le silence qui suivit me fit un peu peur.

La situation était absurde, il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas respirer loin l'un de l'autre. J'avais pris mon courage à 2 mains et je m'étais lancée :

« Brian, tu ne crois pas que cette fameuse agence à New York, il serait temps de te lancer pour l'ouvrir ? »

« Mmm »

« Je suis certaine que Justin n'attend que ça... Et toi aussi. »

Il me regardait en plissant un peu les yeux. Puis il baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que… »

« Que quoi ? Que tu l'aimes ? Je crois qu'il le sait déjà, Brian, ne soit pas ridicule... Fonce ! » Brian, j'avais toujours été obligée de lui donner l'impulsion pour qu'il se bouge avec Justin. Il était toujours paralysé par le trac, quand il s'agissait de nourrir ses sentiments. Mais là, il était grand temps qu'il se secoue, je sais être persuasive, et je lui devait bien ça. Leurs fiançailles rompues, j'en étais grandement responsable, et si ces 2 là s'étaient perdus à jamais, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné !

**Justin :** La première fois qu'on a croisé Ethan.

Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, on finirait par le trouver sur notre chemin, Pittsburgh n'est pas si grand ! Je me souviens, Brian était entré acheter des clopes au drugstore, et je regardais la vitrine du magasin de vidéos...

« Justin ? » Et merde. Il était là, devant moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, je le regardais, et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver. Après avoir sorti les 3 banalités d'usage, je priais pour que Brian arrive me sauver... C'était idiot je sais bien. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

Alors, quand je m'étais retrouvé enlacé par 2 bras qui me tenaient fermement. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tiens donc, qui voilà ? Paganini Junior ? Alors, cette grande tournée en Alaska ? Elle t'a pas gelée les couilles au moins ? Il parait que là bas, faut pas sortir tout seul la nuit, on se fait violer par les ours ? C'est vrai ça ? Remarque, ça peut être une motivation... »

« En Ontario, c'est au Canada, pas en Alaska » Tentait de répliquer Ethan en ne regardant que moi.

« Canada, Alaska. C'est du pareil au même, on se gèle les noix... Bien, ce fut avec plaisir, mais tu nous excuseras Maestro, on doit aller faire nos valises. On va se les réchauffer à la Barbade. »

Brian avait saisi ma main en nous éloignant, je le regardais, interloqué...

« À la Barbade ? C'est nouveau ça. Ça t'a pris quand cette histoire ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Maintenant. Une brusque envie... T'es partant ? »

Et comment que j'étais partant. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais finalement, je remerciais en pensée, Ethan, d'avoir croisé notre chemin ce jour là...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois ou il m'a laissé « regarder ».

Depuis son retour de son prétendu voyage à Ibiza, et l'aveu de son cancer, je savais quel genre d'opération avait subi Brian, et le traumatisme que ça avait provoqué, je le vivais tous les jours. Brian refusait obstinément que je m'approche de la zone. À chaque fois que j'essayais, il se débrouillait toujours pour repousser ma main, détourner l'attention sur autre chose. Il se sentait diminué, handicapé...

Ce soir là, je lui avais dit :

« Brian, s'il te plait, laisse moi voir, comment veux-tu que je me rende compte sinon ? » Il avait fermé les yeux, il avait peur. Doucement, j'avais effleuré sa bourse meurtrie avec mes doigts, j'en faisais le contours.

« Alors ? » Il y avait tant d'anxiété dans ce mot...

« Alors honnêtement, oui, je sens une légère différence. Mais c'est parce que je sais. Ça te fait mal ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. » Lentement, son corps commençait à réagir à mes douces caresses. À ce moment là, c'est la confiance totale qu'il m'accordait, qui me toucha le plus...

« Moi je l'adore, la couille de Robocop » Avais-je dit en l'embrassant.

Brian ? Je l'aimerais même s'il était aveugle... Au moins il ne verrait plus mes joggings immondes qui lui font honte.

Je l'aimerais, muet... Il ne pourrait plus dire « fuck » toutes les 2 secondes.

Je l'aimerais sourd... Et je pourrais chanter faux sous la douche tant que je veux.

Je l'aimerais sans jambes… J'aurais plus besoin de lui courir après.

Par contre, une chose dont je ne pourrais pas me passer, ce sont ses bras. Et tandis que je lui disais tout ça, il me regarda et répondit :

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça, jeune Taylor ? »

« Parce que tes bras, tes mains, j'en ai bien trop besoin » Lui répondis-je, en les ramenant sur mes fesses...

**Brian :** La première fois que Gus m'a appelé « Papa ».

Franchement... C'est bien mon fils ! Il avait choisi le moment qu'il fallait... Devant Mel ! Elle s'obstinait à vouloir lui faire enfiler une saloperie de cagoule et il m'avait tendu les bras en disant :

« Papa » Oui mon fils, te laisse pas faire par la vilaine sorcière. Elle commence par une cagoule et après, c'est l'escalade… Ses grosses copines lesbiennes vont te tricoter des moufles qui grattent et des slips bios en ortie ! Mel avait prétendu que j'avais mal compris. Vas-y, répète mon fils ''PA PA''. Il avait répété en se balançant dans mes bras.

Et voilà le travail ! On ne peut se comprendre qu'entre hommes ! J'allais organiser la résistance doucement mais surement. Il fallait qu'il gagne le droit de pisser debout, de mettre les pieds sur la table basse et regarder le foot, sans qu'une hystérique tente de les lui couper ! Et là-dessus, il pouvait compter sur moi ! Tu l'enfileras pas cette putain de cagoule Sonny boy. Elle te fait une tronche de réfugié Péruvien. Tu te choperas surement une otite, oui et alors ? On est des hommes, merde, pas des tapettes ! Redis « papa »… Redis le...

**Emmet :** La première fois qu'il l'a pris sur ses genoux en public.

Je pense que c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de peu ordinaire. Les plans cul de Brian, on connait même pas leurs prénoms, et heureusement ! Sinon, on aurait les ¾ du bottin gay de Pittsburgh dans le crâne. Justin avait été embauché comme serveur au snack, on le voyait tous les jours surfer entre les tables. Sacré petit cul, l'angelot ! Il devait se faire de bons pourboires. Mais je m'égare. Donc, on avait passé commande de je ne sais plus quoi qui sentait bon la Salmonelle, Justin nous avait servi, et Brian lui avait pris la taille, pour le faire assoir sur ses genoux. Je le regardais lui passer la main dans la nuque, l'attirer pour l'embrasser. Oh mon Gode, mais il lui arrivait quoi à Mister sex ? J'avais poussé du coude Ted, qui bien sûr, ne comprenait rien à rien. Debbie avait râlé pour récupérer son serveur... En vain. Brian le tenait fermement en otage. Et alors là, ma mâchoire avait manqué de se décrocher, j'avais bien vu, pas de doute. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés. Je ne sais pas comment s'y était pris ce gosse, mais il semblait bien qu'il y était arrivé ! Il avait dompté l'animal.

**Justin :** La première fois que Brian m'a donné du pouvoir !

D'habitude, il ne me demandait mon avis sur rien, il fonçait, je suivais. Il décidait, j'obéissais (ou pas !). Son emploi du temps, je n'y avais pas vraiment accès, je m'adaptais au gré de ses humeurs, et à vrai dire, ça ne m'empêchait pas non plus, de vivre ce que MOI, j'avais à faire. On fonctionnait comme ça. Alors, quand pour la première fois, il s'en était remis à moi, je m'étais dit que j'avais encore gagné une petite bataille... C'était dans la boutique de Mickael. On était passés ensemble, je lui remettais des planches, et il avait demandé quand nous serions libres, pour diner chez lui avec Ben, histoire de faire un peu connaissance. Brian feuilletait un comics, et lui avait répondu :

« Vois ça avec Justin. J'ai pas mon agenda en tête... » Mickael avait pincé les lèvres en me regardant en biais. En sortant du magasin, je lui avais demandé depuis quand je lui servais de secrétaire et il avait eu cette réponse :

« Sunshine, je te préviens, ça va être la soirée la plus chiante de la semaine, prévois une excuse bidon pour qu'on se casse tôt... On ira au sauna après. Tu es doué pour ce genre de truc diplomatique. Tu trouveras... » Mine de rien, Brian venait de me donner, un peu de pouvoir dans sa vie... Je souriais...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Brian :** La première fois que je lui ai prêté un pull.

En dehors du fait que Justin a des gouts de chiottes vestimentaires, il est aussi de notoriété publique qu'il oublie tout, partout, tout le temps. Ce soir là, on était sortis du Babylone vers 03h et il faisait très froid, Justin était en nage et avec un de ses pauvres T shirts sur le dos. Je lui avais filé mon pull, et j'avais gardé mon blouson. Une semaine plus tard, il était dans le coma à l'hôpital. J'étais rentré chez moi après cette nuit que je n'oublierai jamais et j'avais retrouvé ce pull... Roulé en boule dans un coin. Je reconnaissais bien le style "Justin". Je me souviens l'avoir respiré, il était encore imprégné de son odeur, de son corps. Ce mélange de tabac, de bonbon de vanille... Je me souvenais précisément comment je lui avais ôté cette nuit là. Comment ses yeux brillaient, comment sa bouche souriait. Et comment je l'avais pris, contre le mur, comme il gémissait, comme ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je croyais cette nuit là avoir épuisé mes larmes, mais c'était faux ! En serrant ce bout de lainage, elles étaient revenues. J'avais fini par le plier et le ranger, dans l'espoir secret, qu'un jour, il viendrait me le réclamer de la petite voix qu'il a quand il cherche à m'endormir...

**Justin :** la première fois où il a été vraiment Jaloux.  
  
C'était un soir de chasse au Babylone, dans la pure tradition de nos règles à la con. Comment expliquer, j'avais certains "besoins" auxquels Brian ne répondait pas toujours (pour ainsi dire jamais). En clair, j'avais une envie furieuse de baiser un mec. Celui qui s'était porté volontaire pour la back room, faisait l'affaire. J'avais embarqué ma proie en embrassant Brian au passage. Du vite fait bien fait. Du zéro prise de tête qui me permettait de rentrer à la maison, détendu. Brian n'avait pas tardé à se trouver un vaillant esclave à genoux...Très efficace sans doute, puisqu'il avait fini avant moi.  
« Bon... Tu fais une fin, là ? J'ai envie de rentrer » M'avait-il lancé en se plantant devant nous.  
« Brian... Tu me déconcentres. Vas m'attendre dehors »  
Qu'est ce qui ne lui avait pas plu dans ce mec ? Je ne le saurai n'était pas différent des autres.  
« Pas terrible ton coup. T'as vu sa tronche ? » M'avait-il lancé d'un air sarcastique.  
« C'est pas sa tronche qui m'intéressait, Brian... » Il n'avait pas répondu, s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils et m'avait poussé vers la sortie.  
On était rentré au loft tranquillement, pour faire l'amour ensemble, avant de nous endormir.  
« Brian... Tu sais, ce mec... » Il ne m'avait pas laissé finir ma phrase, il m'avait embrassé et murmuré :

« Tu demandes pas non plus... Ose... On sait jamais... »  
Croyez moi, ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd...

**Brian :** La première fois que je lui ai dit que j'étais son homme.

Je sais pas comment ça m'était venu, on va appeler cela, une impulsion. J'étais rentré d'une séance de brain storming avec un client vendeur de corned beef du Montana, vidé, épuisé, et je fantasmais sur le chemin du retour, sur un bain chaud, un bon whisky, et… Sunshine. Le loft étais plongé dans une douce pénombre, seule la lumière bleutée de l'ordi sur lequel Justin travaillait, éclairait la pièce. Justin s'était levé à mon arrivée, avait passé ses bras autours de mon cou :

« On sort ce soir ? » Son petit nez se frottait sur le mien.

« Non Justin. Ton homme est mort ! »

Oui, j'avais dit ça. Pour vous dire le degré de fatigue ! Pourtant, à ce moment précis, je vous assure que je pensais réellement ce que je disais. Justin m'avait assez vite rejoint dans le bain, son dos appuyé contre mon torse, nous nous partagions un joint...

« Je ne sais pas si mon homme a faim, mais moi... Je vais me faire des pâtes. Tu en veux ? » M'avait-il dit en sortant de la baignoire.

Je me dévissais la tête pour admirer la vue au passage...

Et comment que j'en voulais !

**Justin :** La première fois que j'ai rêvasse de Brian en cours.

Je venais de passer la nuit le plus extraordinaire de ma vie... J'étais sur un nuage, Brian venait de me déposer à l'entrée du Lycée. J'avais encore son odeur, l'empreinte de son corps sur moi. Et je commençais la journée avec un cours de physique...

Physique ! Le mot m'avait fait sourire. Je pensais à son torse, à ses fesses, à son sexe, ses mains qui m'avaient donné un plaisir que je ne croyais pas possible jusque là.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette légère douleur que je ressentais encore un peu, j'aurais pu penser avoir rêvé cette nuit ! Mais non, tout cela était bien réel. Moi, le petit lycéen sans intérêt, je m'étais retrouvé dans les bras de l'homme le plus fantastique de Liberty Avenue : le roi de Pittsburgh. Le Dieu des PD ! J'étais à la fois fier et heureux : il était venu vers moi, il m'avait choisi. Et je l'avais suivi, comme on suit son Maitre. Moi, Justin Taylor, 17 ans, je me déclarais officiellement lié à mon homme, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je regardais par la fenêtre de la salle de cours, et je voyais ses yeux à travers la vitre, sa bouche qui avait parcouru mon corps jusqu'à me faire chavirer. À cette pensée, je fis tomber mon stylo...

Le prof me jeta un regard réprobateur et reprit son monologue. À nouveau, je m'évadais, il me semblait sentir encore le souffle de sa respiration, sur mon cou, mon ventre... Sa langue sur ma queue... À cette pensée, je me sentis rougir, gagné par une excitation qui devenait gênante.

« Monsieur Taylor, vous êtes avec nous ? »

Non professeur... Je suis parti... Loin... Je ne reviendrai jamais dans votre monde...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois qu'on a parlé de nos futurs noms.

On n'avait pas eu le temps d'évoquer la question avant que nous ne décidions de suspendre notre mariage à Pittsburgh, j'ai bien dit suspendre, pour moi, il n'a jamais été question de rompre nos engagements.

Alors, quand quelques mois plus tard, Brian, qui passait le weekend chez moi à New york, avait reposé la boite de nos alliances dans ma main, j'avais dû hurler « oui, oui, oui... » comme un dément. Et cette fois ci, plus question de gardénias dorés ou de réception princière. On avait dépassé tout ça.

La liste serait moins longue, et le plan de table moins fastidieux. Nous n'avions rien à prouver, à personne. Gus, maman et son compagnon, Daphné, Mel, Lin, Deb, Karl, Mickael, Ben, Hunter, Ted, Emmet et Cynthia...

On allait se marier à New York, louer une maison pour y loger tout le monde une était serein, doux et calme, comme les automnes à Manhattan. Quelques jours avant notre mariage, Brian avait pris son air sombre.

« Justin, tu comptes faire quoi ? Pour... Ton nom. »

C'est vrai, on avait jamais parlé de ça... Mais pour moi, c'était une évidence, je commençais à être reconnu dans le monde de l'art contemporain, et je m'appelais Taylor. Pas Taylor-Kinney. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me coller des patronymes à rallonge.

« Brian, en s'en fout de tout ça, non ? Mon alliance je la porterai avec fierté, mais le mariage ne fait pas de nous des siamois... Non ? » Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, à la vue de sa mine soulagée. Brian, Brian, je te connais pas cœur. La convention sociale, le ''bien sous tous rapports'', la comédie du petit couple respectable, ce n'était pas nous... Ce ne serait jamais nous.

Il m'avait enlacé, embrassé longuement, et comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait mettre un peu de gravité dans ses propos, il avait tenu mon visage entre les mains et m'avait dit :

« Tant mieux mon ange. Je te veux fort, libre indépendant. Je veux Justin Taylor ! »

Et moi, c'est le diable Kinney que je voulais plus que tout... Pas un homme, qui perdrait une part de son identité. Nous étions bien d'accord !

**Brian :** La première fois qu'il m'a parlé d'enfant.

Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas aveugle, quand Gus était bébé, et que Justin le gardait, je le voyais à son regard, à la façon qu'il avait de le tenir dans ses bras, de lui embrasser la main. Sunshine a ça dans le sang. Chez lui, c'est inné. Moi, il a fallu que j'apprenne.

J'avais vu également, comment le départ des filles pour Toronto lui avait fait du mal, et la joie qu'il avait de retrouver Gus quand il venait passer ses vacances et ses weekends avec nous à New York.

C'est vers lui que Gus se tournait quand je haussais le ton, ou quand il n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est souvent avec lui qu'il arrivait à s'endormir, ou a réussir à lacer ses chaussures...

Ce soir là, nous venions de raccompagner Gus à l'aéroport, nous l'avions confié à l'hôtesse et nous étions un peu tristes. Les embouteillages du dimanche soir nous avaient bloqués à l'entrée de Manhattan...

« Brian... Tu n'aimerais pas un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Gus ? »

« Il a déjà JR, Justin » Avais-je répondu en lui jetant un regard.

« Oui je sais, je voulais dire... Brian je sais bien que c'est impossible, mais j'aimerais avoir un enfant. »

« Toi ? » Je sais, j'avais répondu d'une manière maladroite.

« Ben oui, moi, tu trouves ça improbable ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais... Il faut une mère, Sunshine. »

Je venais de me rendre compte, de la chance que j'avais, Gus m'était tombé dessus avant même que j'en éprouve le besoin, j'avais rendu service à Lin. Et elle, sans le savoir, m'avait fait un cadeau unique... Justin n'avait pas cette chance, mais il était si jeune... On trouverait bien une solution.

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il a dormi dans mes bras.

C'était peu de temps après la mort de son père. J'avais été tenu à l'écart, je crois qu'à l'époque, il ne voulait pas que je sois impliqué dans sa vie, je n'étais qu'un petit ado collant, qui s'accrochait contre son gré. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire. Moi, je savais, depuis le début, qu'il m'aimait. À l'époque, on ne peut pas dire que je faisais vraiment partie de sa vie. On sortait ensemble au Babylone, on se croisait au snack où je bossais, e fois par semaine, il me ramenait au loft pour me baiser. Je sais pas si on pouvait appeler ça une « relation suivie »... Tout ce que je savais, aux dire d'Emmet, c'est que personne n'avait jamais vu Brian 2 fois de suite avec le même garçon. Et ça me suffisait à garder espoir.

Ça s'était passé 1 semaine après l'enterrement de son père. Brian n'avait rien changé à son comportement, je pense que cette indifférence affichée était le seul moyen pour lui de faire face.

On était allé danser au Babylone jusqu'à 1 heure du mat et il m'avait embarqué avec lui au loft, complétement défoncé, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de me baiser 2 fois... Je m'étais réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment c'était arrivé, sans doute dans son sommeil. Il était là, dans mes bras, la tête sur mon torse, ses jambes passées par dessus les miennes. La position était très inconfortable mais je n'osais pas bouger. Doucement, je l'avais fait basculer sur le coté, et je m'étais collé à lui, en passant mon bras par dessus son torse. Il l'avait saisi et avait ramené ma main sur son cœur. Je ne saurais jamais si à ce moment là, il était éveillé ou pas. Mais j'étais là, et je crois que ça lui faisait du bien...

**Brian :** La première fois que je lui ai massé la main.

Je déteste les hôpitaux, je déteste leur odeur, celle de la mort, je déteste le sentiment d'impuissance que j'y ressens. Alors, c'est vrai que les séances bi hebdomadaires chez le kiné de l'hosto, de Justin, je ne l'y accompagnais jamais. Sauf que voilà, ce jour là, Jennifer avait eu un empêchement, et Justin n'était pas encore en état de faire le trajet seul, en bus. Le kiné était plutôt beau mec, je regardais la séance de rééducation à travers la vitre, et ça m'énervait de le voir tripoter la main de sunshine. Ça ne m'avait pas l'air si compliqué ce truc, j'aurai pu le faire moi même ! J'avais tout de même écouté ses conseils, quand il m'avait montré comment le masser, quand je voyais que sa main se recroquevillait. Justin n'aimait pas que je touche sa main, il se sentait handicapé. Je refusais d'entendre ça, le voir renoncer, ne pas vouloir se battre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ce soir là, il avait beaucoup travaillé, trop je pense. Je le voyais tenir ses doigts pour les déplier, secouer son poignet et grimacer...

« Approche » Je l'avais tiré vers moi par le T shirt. Il s'était assis sur la canapé.

« Donne »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta main, bourricot, donne moi ta main. »

« C'est une demande en mariage ? »

« Dépêche »

Il m'avait tendu sa main en hésitant. Ses doigts étaient glacés, il avait mal, je le voyais à ses narines qui se pinçaient.

Il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant faire d'abord à regret, puis il s'était détendu, soupirait de temps en temps.

« Je te fais mal ? »

« Non, continue... » J'aimais ce contact avec lui, j'aimais surtout l'idée d'être utile pas seulement matériellement, mais physiquement aussi. Il avait fini par se réfugier sur mes genoux, j'avais embrassé sa main. Et cette fois là, il ne l'avait pas retirée brusquement. Apprivoiser son handicap pour mieux l'oublier, c'était vital. On allait y arriver...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois qu'on s'est pris la tête pour notre différence d'age.

12 ans nous séparent, et ça, ça a toujours été un problème pour Brian, pas pour moi. D'habitude je me moquais ouvertement de ses états d'âme sur le sujet, je trouvais ça tellement ridicule, improbable. Comment, le mec le plus excitant de Liberty pouvait-il douter de lui à ce point-là ?

Ça me dépassait.

Son cancer l'avait rendu plus fragile, il avait maigri, était fatigué, peinait sur beaucoup de choses, mais c'était normal, Brian n'était pas un surhomme... Il n'était pas Rage. Ça faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il se regardait dans la glace de la salle de bain, avec un air sévère, sans concession. Et voilà, c'était parti : « Justin, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec moi ? Tire toi.. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu as trouvé un cheveu blanc ? » Avais-je répondu en me préparant à un fight verbal dont il avait le secret.

« Non, pas encore, mais sois réaliste, regarde moi, regarde toi. Y a rien qui te choque ? »

« Tu es bien plus grand que moi, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis bien plus VIEUX, surtout, et la descente infernale a commencé »… Je l'avais enlacé fermement.

« Brian, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit quand on s'est rencontré ? Moi oui. J'étais trop jeune pour toi. Et bien voilà, c'est à moi de grandir, tu crois pas ? »

« Justin... Ça y est, tu es un homme maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ça. Le monde est à tes pieds mais pour moi... »

Il m'avait foutu en colère, je déteste le voir comme ça...

« Tu fais chier Brian, je m'en fous de tes futures rides, de tes cheveux qui seront gris. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est que tu arrives à vieillir. Je rêve moi, de te voir à 40 ans, et à 50 et plus... » Je criais presque... Brian me regardait fixement.

« Justin, un jour tu vas trouver un garçon de ton âge »

« Bullshit, c'est déjà fait je te signale, au cas où tu aurais oublié... Et franchement, j'ai pas envie de recommencer l'expérience »

Enfin, je lui avais arraché un sourire.

« Et puis, qui d'autre que toi, est capable de me baiser si bien ? »

« Pas en ce moment Sunshine... »

« Je m'en fous, Brian, je sais que ça va revenir, tu vas voir »

Il avait soupiré, m'avait serré le plus fort qu'il avait pu.

« Je t'aime Brian tu finiras bien par l'admettre, non ? »

Il avait émit un grognement, en m'attrapant la nuque...

« Embrasse ton vieil amant impuissant, tant qu'il a encore des dents » M'avait-il répondu.

Combien de temps encore, allais-je mettre, avant de complétement le rassurer ? Je crois, le jour où je lui dirais oui, pour notre mariage.

**Brian :** La première fois qu'on a vu une interview du violoneux.

Et bien voilà, j'avais raison, Paganini Junior avait les dents qui rayaient le parquet. Je l'avais tout de suite senti, il était devenu une petite célébrité, la coqueluche des minettes en transe, l'artiste romantique, cheveux au vent. Donc, je n'avais pas été si surpris que ça de voir sa tronche à la télé, dans une interview « intimiste », avec une journaliste béate et conquise. Par contre, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu la tournure que ça allait prendre...

Justin avait voulu zapper, je lui avais piqué la télécommande.

« Ethan, d'où vous vient cette énergie quand vous jouez, vous semblez comme envouté ? »

« Vous savez, Kate, tout artiste puise son inspiration dans son vécu... »

Tiens, je reconnaissais bien son air suffisant. Il ne s'était jamais pris pour de la merde, ce petit con.

« Donc, si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette profonde mélancolie ? » La petite journaliste blonde flairait le scoop, ses yeux brillaient.

« Disons que, il y a un an, j'ai perdu ma muse... Je crois qu'on ne se remet jamais de ce genre de chose »..

La phrase était ridicule, grandiloquente.

« Oh, c'est un chagrin d'amour alors qui vous donne cette profondeur ? »

« Non, c'est plus que ça, j'ai perdu mon âme sœur, et j'en suis responsable... Je n'en dirais pas plus, Kate... »

Oh, le petit fils de pute, il devait surement trouver bon pour son image de jouer les grands amoureux effondrés, les pisseuses adorent ce genre de trip. Et même pas les couilles d'avouer que sa muse était un petit blond chaud bouillant, qui avait du bien le baiser pour le laisser si nostalgique !

Je regardais Justin, visiblement très énervé...

« T'entend ça ? Ça fait comment d'être une muse qui brise le cœur d'un grand artiste, Sunshine ? »

Il avait haussé les épaules.

« Rien. C'est des conneries, du marketing... Tu ne le vois pas ? Moi, tu vois, c'est de t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de ce sale con, qui me fait du mal. »

Moi ? Souffrir ? Quelle idée... C'était juste son joli petit cul qui m'avait manqué...

**Brian :** Notre première fois à Kinnetic.

La première fois que j'avais fait visiter les locaux à Justin, je reconnais, l'endroit n'était pas très propice aux ébats, mais Sunshine s'embourgeoisait, voilà qu'il refusait de baiser n'importe où.

Soit !

Et voilà, le canapé venait d'être livré dans mon bureau, ça sentait encore le cuir, et la peinture fraiche... J'avais fait livrer du champagne, du caviar, de la glace.

Justin était encore aux beaux arts à cette heure. J'étais passé le chercher.

« Où on va ? Au woody's ? J'ai envie de manger un fish and chips... Je suis mort de faim » M'avait-il lancé en s'accrochant à mon cou dans le hall de l'école. J'avais pris mon air énigmatique, je sais que ça le rend nerveux !

« Non sérieux. On va où Brian ? »

« Tu verras bien. » J'adore lui faire ce genre de plan.

Un peu avant d'arriver, je lui avais bandé les yeux.

« Brian, c'est quoi ce coup ci ? Hein ? »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut »

Je l'avais aidé à descendre de voiture, et guidé jusque dans l'entrée, puis conduit par la main dans mon bureau.

« Tin tinnnnnnn ! »

Oh sa tête, en découvrant mon nouvel antre. Ses yeux qui brillaient...

« Brian c'est... Magnifique, ça te ressemble tellement. » Il tournait autours de la pièce tandis que je débouchais la bouteille.

« Approche. » Je lui avais fait boire une gorgée, le champagne coulait dans sa bouche, sur son menton, j'avais léché ses lèvres...

« Alors ? On baptise le canapé ? Ça te tente ? » J'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, Justin avait déboutonné ma chemise, enlevé son pull. Ses cheveux ébouriffés me rendaient dingue...

Putain ce qu'il peut être beau ce petit con. Le caviar, le champagne, la peau de Justin sous mes mains, son corps tendu qui n'était que pour moi, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais rêvé toute ma vie...

**Ted :** La première fois que Brian est venu squatter chez moi.

Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Justin. Brian avait entrepris de faire des travaux dans le loft, son petit ange voulait du gris et du blanc et ses désirs étaient des ordres ! Mon boss passait déjà la moitié de son temps à New York, où il avait monté sa 2ème agence. Moi je restais aux commandes ici à Pittsburgh.

Et voilà que à cause de ces putains de travaux, Brian avait débarqué chez moi, avec ses costumes, ses pompes italiennes et ses habitudes ! Si j'avais mon mot à dire ? La bonne blague, à votre avis ?

« Ted, sois sérieux 2 secondes, tu me vois vraiment m'incruster chez Mickey ? Je suis allergique aux géraniums et à la verveine du soir... Je vais être très bien ici. » Et il m'avait tendu un carton plein de mes affaires « intimes » en déclarant :

« Tiens, vire moi tes saloperies, que je puisse aligner mes chaussures dans le dressing ! »

Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je n'avais plus qu'à subir Brian, ses conversation du mat avec son Justin. Sa manie de déranger mes conserves dans le placard. Son exhibitionnisme sadique.

Regarder vivre Brian était un spectacle. Je cohabitais avec le Dieu vivant de Liberty... Moi ! Théodor Schmitt, petit comptable transparent, je partageais ma salle de bain avec le mec qui faisait bander tout le Babylone. Tout ça avait un prix ! Alors, pendant 2 semaines, j'étais passé après lui sous la douche, j'avais rempli le frigo de ses boissons préférées, je commandais ses repas chez le chinois, je faisais sa lessive... Et je voyais enfin ce que ça faisait de l'intérieur, de voir vivre cet homme.

Moi ! Je l'avais vu se précipiter, nu et ruisselant sortant de la douche, pour ne pas rater l'appel de Justin. Je l'avais entendu lui murmurer des sucreries, et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles...

Quand je m'étais retrouvé seul dans mon appartement, je l'avais trouvé brusquement si vide !

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

Une pause, pendant laquelle j'en profite pour vous remercier tous, lecteurs invisibles, parce que, à vrai dire, sans vous, sans vos commentaires bienveillants et attentifs, et sans mon incomparable Beta, Manon, son opiniâtreté et son dévouement, je ne serais qu'un pitoyable fainéant !

J'avoue, j'aime puiser dans vos idées, qui me surprennent, me bousculent, m'amusent aussi !

Alors, aujourd'hui, j'inverse un peu les rôles et c'est à vous que je dis « Bravo »...

Bravo à votre enthousiasme, à votre envie de continuer à rêver... Ensemble, encore longtemps...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jenifer :** La première fois que j'ai compris que Brian aimait mon fils.

Dieu sait combien j'ai détesté cet homme, de toute mon âme. Il m'avait volé mon bébé, l'avait séduit, lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde effrayant et débauché. Et je lui en voulais... Oh, comme je lui en voulais...

Pourtant, pour être tout à fait honnête, en d'autres lieux, autres temps, autres circonstances, moi aussi, j'aurais sans doute été séduite ! Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Cet homme était irrésistible !

Mon fils avait bon goût !

J'avais lutté, lutté pour ne pas perdre mon enfant, pour accepter sa vie. Mais tous mes efforts avaient volés en éclats devant le spectacle de Justin entouré de machines sur ce lit d'hôpital !

C'était ce diable d'homme qui l'avait mené là, et je le vouais aux enfers chaque minute de ma vie...

Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne, qu'il venait chaque nuit pour le veiller. Ainsi, mon fils n'était pas qu'une passade pour lui. Brian Kinney éprouvait des sentiments pour mon enfant. Je ne dis pas que cette nouvelle me faisait changer d'avis à son sujet. Non, je dis que je découvrais sa part d'humanité, et je me consolais en pensant que mon fils n'aimait pas un salaud.

**Brian :** La première fois qu'il m'a fait un cadeau.

Justin travaillait au snack. Je n'avais jamais posé la question, mais la paie devait être anecdotique. Il y avait les pourboires pour rattraper, et de ce coté là, il devait bien se débrouiller. Toutes les pédales qui fréquentaient ce rade se dévissaient la tête sur son passage. Et laissaient toujours un dollars.

Sunshine comptait son fric tous les soirs, et le mettait dans une boite à biscuits. Je m'étais un peu foutu de lui, en lui demandant où il avait été pécher cette habitude de bouseux du middle west !

On était arrivés à la période des fêtes de Noël, j'avais déjà acheté le cadeau de Gus, un robot qui faisait un boucan d'enfer - je me délectais déjà du regard de tueuse que me lancerait Mel - et c'est en cherchant une place dans le loft pour le ranger, que j'avais fait tomber la boite à biscuits... Elle était vide.

J'avais compris. Le jour de Noël, nous étions allés déjeuner chez les filles, et avant de partir, il s'était approché tout timide, son paquet dans les mains : « Joyeux Noël, Brian »

Et merde... Je ne lui avais rien acheté moi...

Holly shit : un pull en cachemire ! Ça avait dû lui coûter une fortune !

Alors là, on peut dire que je m'étais senti minable.

« Il te plait ? » Il me regardait d'un air craintif.

Putain, j'avais tant que ça, l'air d'un monstre ? Bien sûr qu'il me plaisait. Mais, à cet instant, ce que j'avais aimé le plus, ce fut de lui faire l'amour avant de partir.

**Justin :** Le première fois qu'il m'a fait un câlin.

Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire... Un câlin, sans sexe à la clef.

C'est vrai que j'avais connu mieux comme période. Mon père me vomissait, je n'avais plus vu ma mère, ma petite sœur depuis des semaines. Et j'étais très malheureux. J'essayais de le cacher par fierté, j'étais pas une petite tapette chouineuse. Je voulais montrer à Brian que je m'assumais.

Mais au fond de moi, j'étais dévasté. Ce soir là, je m'étais recroquevillé dans le fond du canapé, le casque rivé sur les oreilles, j'écoutais du Léonard Cohen bien déprimant. Histoire de tomber au fond du trou. Je n'avais pas entendu Brian rentrer, je pleurais, je ne peux pas dire que ça me faisait du bien. Mais j'en étais là. En rouvrant les yeux, je l'avait trouvé devant moi, il m'observait, et je ne savais plus où me mettre, ça me gênait qu'il me voit comme ça.

« Alors, Sunshine, un petit coup de mou ? Viens là, approche »

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, c'était si doux, si tendre, il essuyait mes larmes, embrassait mon front, passait ses doigts dans ma nuque. Il avait fini par s'asseoir à coté de moi, avait mouché mon nez en souriant. Je découvrais un autre Brian.

« Tu fais l'apprentissage de la liberté, mon ange, c'est le prix à payer. Mais tu verras, avec le temps... »

Je me laissais bercer par ses mots, mais à vrai dire, je l'écoutais à peine. Son corps me rassurait, me berçait de sa puissance réconfortante, et je me sentais si bien...

**Mélanie :** La première fois que Justin est venu dormir chez nous.

Et voilà, ce connard de Brian avait encore frappé ! Et ce coup-ci, je ne voyais pas ce que Lindsay pourrait inventer pour lui trouver des excuses ! Justin était arrivé en larmes, pauvre gosse ! C'était pas faute de lui dire, qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver mieux que ce crétin dégénéré !

« Mel, enfonce pas le clou » M'avait dit Lin en me faisant les gros yeux.

Ben voyons ! Il s'en tire toujours cet enfoiré !

Moi, j'étais heureuse d'avoir le petit à la maison. C'est une nounou hors pair pour Gus, mais aussi, un adorable gamin ! Mille fois, je lui avais assuré que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait notre ami, avec ou sans Brian...

On lui avait installé un lit dans le canapé, et il s'était endormi, une fois calmé, et son verre de lait au miel avalé.

« Mel, je sais que ça te dépasse, mais ils s'aiment. Tu verras, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger entre eux. Brian est amoureux, je le connais mieux que personne. » M'avait dit Lin, en se brossant les dents.

Ok ! Alors déjà, les hommes, c'est pas mon truc... Alors, Brian ! Vous pensez bien, j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à lui trouver des excuses !

Ceci dit, Lin avait raison, mais ça, comptez sur moi pour ne jamais le reconnaître !


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois qu'on a éclaté de rire au lit.

Le sexe avec Brian, c'est toujours, intense, surprenant, fort et incroyablement jouissif... Souvent, je me disais qu'aucun petit PD de mon âge n'avait la chance de vivre une telle expérience. Avec lui, je n'avais jamais peur de rien, on osait tout, sans retenue, et j'allais où il voulait, quand il voulait.

Pour l'heure, j'habitais chez Debbie, je squattais la chambre d'ado de Michael, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle inspirait particulièrement Brian pour baiser. La première fois qu'on l'avait fait, là, je pense que l'idée même que Michael était en bas, dans la cuisine, entrain de se faire un film sur ce qu'on pouvait bien y faire, ça le faisait bander d'avantage, si c'était possible.

Ce soir là, Brian m'avait raccompagné, et décrété en montant avec moi à l'étage, qu'il fallait contrôler que je me lavais bien les dents. Tout le monde dormait, et pour nous, la nuit commençait.

Je crois que tout avait été sans doute de ma faute, je l'avais un peu trop fait attendre. Brian était déchainé. Et nous dirons que nos ébats étaient... Puissants ! Il m'avait pris d'assaut et ses coups de reins m'arrachaient des cris que j'avais du mal à contenir, nous n'étions pas au loft, mais chez Debbie !

« Doucement, Brian... Doucement » Je capitulais mais il n'entendait pas... Jusqu'à ce que ce putain de lit de gosse s'effondre sous le poids de nos corps ! Un pied venait de céder ! Brian était en moi, mes jambes accrochées à sa taille. Nous nous étions figés. Il avait relevé la tête et regardait le mur au dessus de moi.

« Le capitaine Astro fait la gueule ? On l'a pas invité, ses supers pouvoirs ont niqué le lit. C'est petit de sa part ! » Nous nous étions mis à rire, d'abord doucement, puis jusqu'aux larmes...

On avait tiré le matelas pour le mettre par terre, on réparerait le lit plus tard. Brian avait ramassé le pied cassé, l'avait brandit sous le nez du capitaine Astro du poster !

« Tu le vois celui là, t'as de la chance de pas être en 3D, sinon je te le foutais dans le cul... »

J'avais attiré Brian près de moi, en riant. Nous n'avions pas fini, j'avais encore besoin de ses supers pouvoirs !

**Brian :** La première fois que Justin a pris l'initiative.

Et comme il sait y faire, Sunshine... Comme il sait me manipuler... Et oui, je sais, je ne suis pas dupe de moi même, il fait bien de moi ce qu'il veut...

Alors quand il décide de me faire jouer à ses règles du jeu, comme ce soir là, je suis preneur.

J'étais donc rentré du bureau avant que ma petite tornade blonde n'envahisse l'espace. Je prenais une douche qui me berçait de sa chaleur, et j'avais senti ses mains sur mes épaules. J'allais dire quelque chose quand il posa sa paume sur ma bouche. Puis, je m'étais retrouvé les yeux bandés... Je savais où il me guidait, j'attendais juste la suite.

Justin m'avait poussé sur le lit, puis, attaché les poignets au dessus de ma tête. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, sa langue sur mon cou. Le jeu voulait que je me taise. J'imaginais son visage, ses lèvres ourlées qui parcouraient mon corps ! Holly shit, je n'avais jamais rien connu de pareil, j'ignorais son secret. J'ignorais s'il était aussi bon avec d'autres... Et tout au fond de moi, j'espérais que non. J'avais lâché prise, porté par son désir et le mien. C'était lui le patron cette nuit, je le voulais aussi !

Je crois que j'ai une idée précise du paradis : Justin entrain de me sucer ! Et j'en étais là de mes pensées, quand il s'était arrêté, j'avais entendu le petit bruit du sachet de la capote qui se déchire, et puis plus rien. J'avais compris.

« Détache moi, Justin ! » Un petit instant de silence, puis, mes poignets qui se libèrent.

Je l'avais alors attiré vers moi, et j'avais moi même déroulé la capote sur sa queue.

Alors, je tiens à mettre les choses au point tout de suite et que ça reste bien entre nous. Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de faire ça ! Et il le fait très bien, d'ailleurs...

**Mickey :** La première fois que je me suis senti minable devant eux.

Ma mère avait osé donner ma chambre à ce petit chieur ! Sans me demander mon avis, sans ma permission. Merde, c'est vrai quoi. J'y avais encore toutes mes affaires d'enfance, tous mes souvenirs avec Brian ! Même mon papier peint n'avait pas changé depuis 2O ans !

Alors, ok, je l'avais plutôt mal pris, mais c'était rien à coté de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire ce soir là, juste au dessus de nos têtes, pendant qu'on était tous là, assis dans le salon. Brian et Justin baisaient ensemble dans MON lit ! Putain de merde, là, ils poussaient vraiment. J'avais failli monter pour les interrompre, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais pour moi, c'était comme une trahison. Justin était entrain de me voler mon meilleur ami, et pour mener à bien son crime, il avait des armes que je n'aurai jamais. Ils étaient entrain de fêter sa victoire au dessus de ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette image de mon crâne. Dans ma chambre d'ado, j'avais rêvé de Brian, je m'étais si souvent branlé en pensant à lui, j'avais si souvent échafaudé des plans dans lesquels invariablement, nous nous retrouvions enfin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous faisions l'amour. Et voilà, il avait suffit d'un simple claquement doigt de ce petit merdeux pour que Brian accoure... Et lui donne, tout ce qu'il voulait. Je crois que c'est ça qui me faisait le plus mal. Que Justin fasse de lui ce qu'il voulait. Le secret de cette chambre ne m'appartenait plus. Il était à eux. Et s'en était bien fini de mes chimères...

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il a murmuré mon nom.

D'habitude, Brian avait un sommeil profond. Des fois, je me réveillais la nuit pour le regarder, et son visage était calme, lisse, paisible. Il avait une respiration assez légère, et quand il rêvait, ses sourcils se levaient, sa bouche semblait parler.

Il lui arrivait toutefois de faire des cauchemars, il refusait d'ailleurs de me les raconter, je suppose que pour lui, c'était un signe de faiblesse... On ne refait pas Brian Kinney.

Mais cette nuit là, je fus réveillé par le son de sa voix

« Justin... Justin... » Ce n'était pas un cri, plutôt une très douce plainte. J'avais allumé ma veilleuse.

« Oui Brian, je suis là. »

Mais il ne m'entendait pas... « Justin... »

Je m'étais rallongé près de lui, mon bras gauche enlaçant son torse, je m'étais collé à lui. Il s'était brusquement retourné, et m'avait alors écrasé de tout son poids. Mes jambes enroulées autours de ses hanches, je l'avais réveillé en l'embrassant...

Il avait ouvert les yeux, avait enfouis son nez dans mon cou et nous avions alors fait doucement l'amour...

« Justin... »

Oui Brian. Dis le encore...

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois qu'il n'a rien trouvé de « bien » au Babylone.

Ça faisait une heure qu'on était là, adossés au bar, à regarder les danseurs s'agiter sur la piste, et à se foutre de la tronche d'un certain nombre de clubbers quand on était passé aux choses sérieuses.

J'avais poussé du coude Brian en lui montrant un petit brun qui se déchaînait sur du Madonna.

« Tiens celui là, pas mal, non ? »

« T'es sérieux là ? Il a le cul bas »

« Oh Brian, non, tu pousses là... Bon d'accord, alors tiens, regarde, les jumeaux Del Campo sont là. »

« Ça va pas non ? Je ne suis pas un bureau de bienfaisance. »

« Brian, t'exagères, ils sont canons les Del Campo, si tu veux, tu en prends un et moi l'autre » Avais-je proposé.

« Vas-y tout seul si ça te tente, ils ont des queues de Thaïlandais lilliputiens ! » M'avait-il répondu en me caressant la nuque.

« Brian, qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir, tu as la grippe ou quoi ? »

Il m'avait alors attiré vers lui, collant ses hanches contre moi. Putain, il bandait !

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé pour ce soir... On rentre ? »

Alors, là, vous pensez bien que je n'allais pas le louper.

« Brian, c'est pas raisonnable, tu m'as déjà baisé combien de fois ? »

Il s'était un peu détaché, avait regardé le plafond pour chercher sa réplique.

« Mmm, c'est que tu n'es jamais le même, Sunshine. Allez, on y va. »

Ok, il s'en était plutôt pas mal tiré, pour cette fois.

**Daphné :** La première fois que j'ai eu envie de le baffer.

Ethan ? Je n'ai jamais pu le blairer. Dès le départ, j'ai su que Justin se paumait dans cette histoire absurde. Bien sûr, j'avais compris pourquoi il avait quitté Brian et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Kinney était un putain de salopard quand il s'y mettait... Un beau salaud oui, mais un si beau salaud, comme disait cette chanson Française. N'empêche, Brian lui, il ne lui avait jamais menti (à part sur ses sentiments, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire). Il n'avait jamais eu honte de lui, ne lui avait jamais imposé un humiliant placard, ne l'avait jamais bafoué ouvertement ! Ethan si...

Enfin, ce jour là, après quelques semaines d'hibernation à cloper et tourner en rond dans un état second, Justin se réveillait ! Et c'était pas trop tôt ! Il faudrait rajouter aux baffes un bon coup de pied au cul, pour qu'il se remue, se batte pour reconquérir son Brian ! Les garçons sont nuls en stratégie amoureuse ! Moi, j'étais heureuse de retrouver enfin mon ami. Mais qu'il commence par arrêter de pleurnicher sur son sort ! Parce que ça, c'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ça m'énervait, tout ce temps perdu entre eux !

La baffe, j'allais lui donner, moralement, je ne le lâcherai pas avant qu'il retrouve son homme !

Parole de Daphné...

**Justin :** La première fois que j'ai vu la mère de Brian.

Oh putain, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça se passe comme ça. On venait à peine de finir de faire l'amour, pour la 3ème fois. J'avais abdiqué, à ce jeu là, malgré nos 12 ans de différence d'âge, c'était toujours Brian le plus fort ! Je venais de prendre ma douche, on n'avait pas prévu de sortir. Quand j'avais entendu l'interphone, j'avais pensé à Michael, j'avais donc vite fait pris une serviette, sans trop m'en faire, je suppose qu'il en avait vu d'autres. Et ben non ! Ma belle mère ! Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de son regard, de haut en bas, de la racine de mes cheveux à la pointe de mes pieds. Il y avait dans ses yeux de la consternation et un profond dégout. Je l'avais fait entrer en appelant Brian, je savais même pas si il fallait dire « ta maman ou ta mère ». J'avais donc opté pour « visite pour toi... »

Oui, je sais, mais mettez vous à ma place ! J'en avais profité pour vite aller me mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

Brian était sorti de la chambre, avec juste son jean et son air d'amant repu et fatigué que j'adore, mais qui ne convenait pas vraiment à la situation.

« Chère mère, que me vaut ce déplacement ? » Avait-il lancé en brandissant son chéquier qu'il avait sorti de son blouson.

Sa mère était figée, comme la statue du commandeur, elle me regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le trouves trop jeune ? Ou tu te demandes comment on fait ? Ça t'intéresse ? »

Et la gifle était tombée, laissant à Brian un sourire au coin des lèvre, et le bruit de la porte du loft qui se rouvrait sur sa mère...

« Et bien voilà, comment on fait des économies! » M'avait-il dit en rangeant son chéquier.

Je l'avais enlacé puis embrassé.

« Brian, ça te dis d'aller diner chez ma mère ce soir ? »

Il m'avait souri tristement... Je sais à quoi il pensait.

**Brian :** La première fois que j'ai dû faire le gendarme.

Justin est libre, il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est la règle entre nous. Il n'a rien à dire sur mes coups d'un soir, et moi... Rien sur les siens, à condition qu'il soit consentant ! Et ce soir là, les choses ne tournaient pas comme il fallait.

Je sais très bien l'effet que fait Justin sur toutes ces pédales hystériques. Il plait beaucoup, il n'a pas de difficulté à choisir ce qu'il veut, et d'habitude, ça se passe bien, je surveille d'un œil, sans plus.

Mais là... Un type glauque le collait depuis le début de la soirée. Justin avait dansé un peu avec, et l'autre s'était cru arrivé ! Sunshine me lançait des yeux de noyés, des SOS muets. Au début ça m'avait amusé, je ne m'étais pas forcément rendu compte, jusqu'à ce que je vois que non seulement, il ne s'en sortait pas, mais qu'en plus, l'autre devenait violent !

J'étais intervenu, parce que Sunshine, on y touche, si il veut, et seulement avec sa permission !

« T'es qui toi ? »

J'hallucinais... En plus le mec ne savait pas qui j'étais, et bien il allait l'apprendre, mon poing dans la gueule, oui ! C'était assez clair comme ça ? J'avais demandé au vigile qu'il nous débarrasse de cette merde qui encombrait le dance flor.

« Et bien alors, Sunshine, on joue les allumeuses ? »

Non, Justin ne riait pas, il s'était réfugié dans mes bras et répétait en boucle « c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas de ma faute »

Quelle idée ? Bien sur que non. Holly shit, je me rendais compte de sa jeunesse, de son besoin de protection.

On était rentré à la maison, il s'était endormi dans la voiture.

« Hey, je vais tout de même pas te porter jusqu'au loft ? » Et bien si.

Les jambes accrochées à mes hanches, il me semblait si léger !

Je m'étais demandé s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, à répéter dans un demi sommeil « mon cul est à Brian »... Je sais, Justin je sais. Pas de soucis, ton cul, je m'en charge. Dors, maintenant. Oublie le vilain monsieur, je suis là !

**A suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois que Brian m'a empêché de travailler sur Rage.

Je ne parle pas de la fois où il a ruiné toutes nos planches ! Non, je parle de cette soirée, où j'essayais de trouve la bonne expression, le bon mouvement du corps, à un Rage que je ne maitrisais pas encore tout à fait. Ma main se crispait trop ! Je la secouais discrètement, pour éviter les commentaires de Brian. Il s'était approché, me caressait le dos, en regardant par dessus mon épaule : « Pourquoi il fait cette tête de constipé ? »

« Brian... C'est de la colère intérieure, Rage est furieux contre Réactor »

« C'est qui celui là ? » M'avait-il demandé au bord de la crise de rire.

« Laisse tomber. Tu t'en fous. »

« Mais... Pas du tout, je dis seulement que ton héros, il devrait se détendre, il va se chopper un ulcère. Il est où J.T ? » Me demandait-il en passant sa main sous mon t shirt.

« Enfermé dans une cave, prisonnier de zombies homophobes »

« Mmmm, attend, bouge pas, on va le libérer » Il avait alors enlevé le fusain de ma main, avait retourné mon siège pivotant et je m'étais retrouvé assis sur la table.

« Voilà, regarde, JT est sorti de la grotte »

« Cave Brian... C'est une cave. Et je ne suis pas J.T »

« Vraiment ? Voyons voir, non tu as raison, toi tu m'as l'air bien vivant »

Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Résister ? J'en avais pas vraiment envie. Et pendant qu'il me déshabillait, je savais, que tout ce cirque ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Brian voulait que je m'occupe de lui. Rage le flattait, c'est vrai, il savait qu'à travers ce personnage de papier, c'était lui que je glorifiais... Et dans le fond, il l'aimait bien ce super héros... A condition que je ne m'occupe pas plus de celui là que de lui. Message reçu, notre couple devrait passer avant !

**Michael :** Le première fois que Brian m'a vexé devant Justin.

Le Babylone est une jungle, cruelle, où la sélection naturelle se fait d'une manière plus violente qu'ailleurs. Il y a ceux qui n'ont à claquer des doigts, et les autres... Je fais souvent parti des autres, je me console en me disant que je ne suis pas le seul. Ted n'est guère plus chanceux. Jusqu'à ce qu' IL débarque dans la bande, mes râteaux me faisaient rire.

Et voilà, ce soir là ne dérogeait pas à la règle, j'en avais marre de danser tout seul, Brian était arrimé à Justin qu'il ne quittait pas d'une semelle, Ted picolait et Emmet faisait son show...

Justin attirait tous les regards, mais plus que ça, c'est le couple qu'il formait avec Brian qui électrisait le club.

Je venais de me séparer de David, je me sentais mal, et les voir si... Fusionnels, ça me foutait un bourdon d'enfer.

« Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai qui va pas ? » M'étais-je interrogé tout haut.

« Mickey, Mickey, c'est la dure Loi de la nature. Il y a ceux qui regardent, et ceux qui choisissent » M'avait déclaré Brian en passant la main dans les cheveux de Justin.

Merci Brian ! Ça avait juste ce qu'il faut de cruauté pour me faire ressentir, ce que je tachais d'oublier chaque fois que j'avais le blondinet énervant sous les yeux, à savoir : quoique je fasse, Brian n'aurait jamais pour moi, la lumière qui brillait dans son regard noir, quand il regardait Justin danser !

**Brian :** Notre première fois avec des accessoires.

3 jours, ça faisait 3 jours que je lui demandais de ranger son bordel, ses fringues, ses bouquins, ses CD... J'avais fini par hausser le ton, il m'avait alors regardé comme s'il venait de reconnaitre sa mère ! Et avait fini par s'exécuter en trainant des pieds. Je n'entendais plus rien depuis 5 minutes, quand je l'avais retrouvé, assis en tailleurs, perplexe devant mon tiroir rempli de jouets pour adultes ! Vous savez ce que c'est, quand on a pas mal d'invités de passage, il ne faut pas qu'ils repartent en disant qu'on ne sait pas recevoir !  
« Brian, c'est quoi ce machin ? » ...  
« A ton avis, aller, range, c'est pour les grandes personnes »  
« Oooh, t'as raison, y a que les vieux qui ont besoin de ces trucs là. » S'était-il esclaffé en brandissant un gode.  
Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Il commençait à me chauffer ce petit con. Je l'avais attrapé par la ceinture...  
« Alors, dis moi, jeune Taylor, tu faisais comment avant que ma sublime personne s'occupe de ton joli petit cul ? »

Il s'était un peu crispé, je le sentais rougir. Dans un souffle, il m'avait répondu :

« Rien... »

Sale petit menteur. Il était grand temps de parfaire son éducation. Et je dois dire, que le voir s'abandonner, gémir et soupirer sous ma main, le voir étonné de son plaisir, un demi sourire aux lèvres avait été foutrement bandant. Il était là, allongé le souffle encore court.

« Nous disions donc... Les vieux ? » Avais-je demandé.

« Mmm, je vais les ranger bien comme il faut, par ordre de grandeur ? Ou par couleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Ce que je préférais, c'était de le voir jouir, par moi, avec moi, mais ça, il comptait tout de même pas que je lui dise, ça suffisait déjà comme ça qu'il squatte mon loft et mon corps. Alors mon cerveau, il m'appartenait encore... Merde !

**Justin :** la première fois qu'on l'a fait au téléphone.

Hollywood, c'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est d'abord du travail, du travail, jusqu'à épuisement. Je n'avais jamais encore subi une telle pression, un tel stress de toute ma vie. Des semaines que j'étais là, à plancher sur Rage à une cadence d'ouvrier chinois ! Alors oui, les fêtes au bord des piscines, les mecs sublimes et faciles, c'était de la détente, et Brian m'avait dit : "amuse toi, profite un max". Bien sûr, je l'avais fait, même si dans le fond, rien n'avait la même saveur sans lui. Putain, comme il me manquait ! J'avais tellement peur de rater ses appels, que je dormais l'oreille sur mon portable, et avec le décalage horaire, la sonnerie retentissait souvent au moment où je commençais à m'endormir. Ce soir là, je n'avais pas résisté, j'avais envie d'entendre le son de sa voix, j'étais tellement épuisé que mes larmes montaient toutes seules. Je l'avais appelé, il devait être sept heures du mat à Pittsburgh : "Justin, ça ne va pas ? Des problèmes ?" Oh, sa voix. Comme j'avais envie de lui, de ses mains sur moi. "Non, pas de soucis Brian, tu me manques, c'est tout."... "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?" M'avait-il murmuré."Je vais me coucher "..." Mmm, tu as pris ta douche au moins ? " …" oui, c'est fait " ... " Approche...Viens là, ça sent quoi ? " … " Le santal, c'est le gel douche de l'hôtel, tu aimes ? " ... " Non, je préfère quand tu laisses de la glace au chocolat sur ta bouche, ton cou... " Je sentais déjà sa langue lécher ma peau. " Justin, t'es pas sérieux, tu bandes déjà. Doucement, sinon, ça va me prendre une minute montre en main..." Merde, comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir ! " Laisse toi faire, un peu, relax " Alors, j'avais laissé sa voix me caresser, entrer en moi et me prendre avec une telle intensité, que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais ressenti la présence de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, malgré la distance qui nous séparait, il était encore plus fort, plus excitant, que tous les meilleurs coups de Los Angeles !  
« Alors ? Heureux ? »  
« T'es con Brian »

il arrivait toujours à me faire rire.  
« Essais de dormir maintenant, fais attention à toi mon ange. »

Cette nuit là, serait magique, j'allais la passer dans ses bras...

**A suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Inspiré par une fanfic américaine lue sur le site, j'ai eu envie, moi aussi, de raconter quelques « premières fois » entre Brian et Justin. Ce sera donc le récit alterné Brian/Justin..**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Justin :** La première fois que Gus m'a appelé « papa ».

Je l'ai presque vu naitre, je lui ai même trouvé son prénom, changé les couches, soulagé les poussées de dents, alors Gus, c'est un petit peu mon fils, j'espère... La première fois qu'il a dit « Tin » c'était en tendant les mains vers moi, parce qu'il voulait que je le porte, et qu'est-ce que ça m'avait fait plaisir.

Quatre ans plus tard, nous nous étions retrouvés seuls tous les deux, en cette semaine de vacances entre Noel et le premier janvier. Brian faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils dans la journée, mais il travaillait le soir, tard à l'agence pour compenser ! Alors, les nuits New Yorkaises étaient à nous deux ! Gus était tout fier de s'imaginer noctambule, et nos virées faisaient illusion, même si à cinq ans, il était couché à dix heures. Ce soir là, nous avions pris le double Dekker qui faisait le tour panoramique des illuminations de Manhattan, Broadway, Brooklyn... Ses yeux brillaient, il me tirait la manche toutes les dix secondes, et d'un seul coup :

« Papa, regarde le sapin géant »

Je crois bien que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Je m'étais dit plus tard, que peut-être, dans l'excitation du moment, Gus avait fait une confusion. J'avais tort. Plus tard, il jonglerait avec habileté entre « Justin » et « papa » avec un art consommé de la manipulation, qui ferait sourire Brian ! Je n'allais pas tarder à saisir les nuances. Il m'appellerait « papa » quand ça chaufferait trop avec son père, quand il serait seul avec moi devant d'autres enfants, quand il serait malade aussi, ou qu'il aurait peur. De multiples occasions de me faire sentir, la place que j'avais dans sa vie.

**Brian :** La première fois qu'il a égaré son alliance.

Putin, je vous jure, c'est bien la peine d'avoir fait un psychodrame pour cette histoire de mariage, pour en arriver là ! Paumer son alliance au bout d'une semaine ! Justin a toujours été un peu bordélique, c'est un artiste, moi, je suis maniaque. On arrive à des compromis parce que de toutes façons, son argument majeur pour que la cohabitation ne se barre pas en vrille, ce sera toujours, son incroyable petit cul de blond ! Enfin bon, j'avais claqué une blinde pour ces putins d'anneaux et voilà, on se retrouvait pour la première fois à retourner tout son atelier, pour rechercher son alliance, qu'il retirait pour peindre...

« Justin, si elle était tombée dans le siphon du lavabo tu l'aurais remarqué, compte pas sur moi pour me foutre en dessous et démonter ce bordel »

J'avais ajouté pour le faire chier, que c'était en fait un bel acte manqué, et que finalement, il n'y tenait pas tant que ça à ce mariage. Et pour enfoncer le clou, j'agitais mon annulaire, pour bien montrer, que MOI, je ne l'enlevais jamais... En fait, pour être honnête, ça faisait un bon moment que je l'avais retrouvée, son alliance, en dessous un chiffon maculé de gouache blanche. Et je l'avais vite dissimulée sur moi, pendant qu'il explorait le dessous du canapé… J'aurais pu continuer ce petit jeu assez longtemps, si je n'avais pas eu cette envie furieuse de le baiser, et puis aussi, si je n'avais pas été touché par cette lueur de larmes qui commençait à monter dans ses yeux.

« Sunshine, je l'ai retrouvée »

« Où ? Où elle est ? »

Le regard brillant, il s'approchait de moi.

«Ah ahh… Sur moi, viens la chercher. Ça se mérite, non ? »

**Brian :** Notre premier weekend à Pittsburgh.

Thanksgiving ! Bordel de merde ! Tout ce que je déteste ! Une dinde à étouffer un sumo, cette putain de purée de potiron ou Dieu sait quoi de vicelard que les cuisinières s'évertuent à réduire en bouillie ! La fameuse tarte aux noix de pécan, une bouchée : 10 caries ! Franchement, si j'avais pu éviter ! Mais voilà un mois que Debbie travaillait au foie Justin, qui avait bien sûr fini par accepter « pour nous ». J'avais fait de la résistance pour garder la forme. Et puis, dans le fond, revoir Pittsburgh m'amusait ! Quand j'y allais, c'était avant tout pour le travail à l'agence, nous étions New yorkais à présent, j'allais enfin pouvoir faire mon snob en toisant tous ces bouseux ! Allumer le petit Mickey, en plein trip « petite bourgeoise de province », aller faire un peu baver toutes les pédales du Babylone. Finalement, cette fête à la con, n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés.

« Sérieux, Debbie, si les indiens ont vraiment nourri les premiers colons avec ça, y a vraiment pas de quoi les remercier tous les ans ! »

Ah que c'était bon d'allumer Deb sur sa cuisine, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma dinde ? »

Deb brandissait un épi de maïs d'un air inquiétant, je préférais ne pas savoir ce qu'elle menaçait de faire avec !

Justin me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, putain qu'il était beau ! Je ne sais toujours pas expliquer pourquoi ça me pince le cœur à chaque fois que je le regarde. La dernière bouchée de la tarte qui fait bander les dentistes avalée, j'avais entrainé Justin au Babylone, il fallait marquer de notre présence dans cet endroit qui n'était rien sans moi ! J'en étais toujours le propriétaire, j'avais presque oublié !

Justin, combien de fois je t'ai baisé, combien de fois tu m'as sucé dans cette back room ? Combien de fois avons-nous dansé, serrés, trempés, collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à épuisement ? Combien de fois, sommes-nous rentrés au loft, enlacés. Pour remettre ça encore, avant de nous endormir ?

Ce soir encore, sur notre territoire ! J'allais faire briller tes yeux, vibrer ton corps…

**Mickey :** La première fois que je l'ai vu nu.

N'allez pas croire que je le déteste, c'est pas ça. Justin, je reste persuadé qu'il n'est pas fait pour Brian. Personne n'est fait pour lui, c'est un loup solitaire. Je l'ai mis en garde, Justin, il me faisait pitié ce gosse, à s'accrocher comme ça... Il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter, et je me disais, tant pis pour lui. Et puis, il est trop : trop bien élevé, trop cultivé, trop talentueux, trop malin aussi, parce que il faut bien le reconnaitre, il y est arrivé ! Brian est amoureux !

J'étais passé un dimanche matin, sans doute trop tôt, je me rends pas compte, pour apporter les donuts à Brian. J'avais oublié, qu'à présent, il faudrait compter avec ce gosse.

Brian m'avait ouvert, l'air plutôt contrarié de celui qu'on réveille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as vu l'heure ? T'as pas de chez toi ? »

Et je l'avais vu, étendu sur le lit... Putain, bien sûr, j'avais devant moi la raison de sa victoire. Justin dormait sur le ventre, un bras replié au-dessus de sa tête, il avait la bouche entre ouverte. J'avais dû rester un peu trop longtemps figé, Brian avait pris son air narquois que je déteste. Et je repensais à ce que m'avait dit ma mère, en voyant le gamin « Trop jeune pour toi ». Vraiment des fois, je détestais ma vie !

**A suivre...**


End file.
